Enigmatic
by Death Montresor
Summary: A murder, a new found love, and a mysterious phantom. It seems too much for the memory lost Aisha. Will the woman be able to make it through this with her sanity?
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything so please don't sue me!! R & R PLEASE!! Also this is a cross over in case you guys didn't know!

****

The Dreams

Chapter One

I still wonder whom exactly the woman I saw dead on the floor was. I have had these reoccurring dreams of my past. I have had my memory lost for about a month now and still no signs of recovery. My dear "friends," as they said they were in past times, say I am not the same Aisha I once was. Maybe I have changed to a much more civilized manner, so to speak. Yet, I do not let this bother me. I do admit the Aisha in my dreams seems quite the different person indeed. I am now finding myself acting a bit like her more every day. This doesn't seem to make me ponder as much as the "phantom" in my dreams. She is quite an attractive woman, so to speak, though quite vulgar. She seems to be silenced in a mystical way but her actions explain much more. This woman most undoubtingly bewildered me so I explained her to one of my dear friends, Gene Starwind. He is quite a good-humored man in the sense of his simple way of being a thrill chaser. He explained to me that this "phantom" was no one but Sazuka. He explained she was one to have no mercy upon those who cross her paths. I was at once discouraged but he explained that she and I were quite good friends in a certain sense. I still now ponder how I could even become friendly with such a character but I didn't doubt a word he said. So I sit here now writing this to you trying to at least explain this chaos. I have now just woken up from this undoubting the most horrific of my dreams. Though now I still do not know more then the name of this "phantom," Sazuka, I know she is worth more then anything. I see now that these dreams, these baffling dreams, are more then what they may seem. As for this "phantom" as silent and heartless as she may seem could be the key to all of those years lost. Now I will sit and try to at least give to you the horror and bewilderment of the month passed.

Day One

I lied my head down on the soft pillow. It was late, very late, and yet I was still wide-awake. It had been an awful day for the kind people I live with. Another man from our unit was killed and also a woman. It seemed to me that both were dear to the hearts of those living with me. I didn't have the chance to see the woman that much; I could barely remember what she looked like. The chaos was so great! I wondered if every day here was like that. I was quite confused just now recovering slightly from the shock of opening my eyes to remember nothing. It was quite strange having all those people who cared for me, and me, barely even knowing their names. I did make one good friend, who was once my love, as I was told. He was gentle, kind handsome, with the most beautiful hazel eyes I had ever seen. His name was Hiroshi, Hiroshi Vandelaze. He was very new to the group, had only been there since our mission started. I smiled remembering the way he had tried to go further then I had planned. He was a good man and stopped when he saw that I was uncomfortable. Such a gentlemen he was. I knew I had to get to sleep so I turned off the lamp beside and drifted into a soft sleep. 

I was running in darkness but from what? I looked behind me to see a man with blonde hair and exotic blue eyes, snickering as I helplessly tried to escape. I was falling short of breath my heart pounding out of my chest. I stopped, expecting the worst when a tall woman with black hair, a pale complexion, and cold eyes came up in front of me. She swept by me and all I heard was the man yell for mercy. She slowly glided around in front of me. She was distasteful in appearance with just a simple white kimono. Not really what I would have picked out but I suppose the woman didn't care much about her appearance. She seemed rather mystical in that she never said a word. She just stared me directly in the eye as if she knew me. I hesitantly tried to thank her, but my tongue was dry. I finally got up the courage and smiled warmly and said.

"Thank you."

She only looked at me blankly. In that moment the "phantom" disappeared and I stood there in complete darkness. Too put it frankly, I was scared out of my mind. Just then an image came in front of me. I realized, to no fault, I was watching myself. I watched on amazed by the sight before me.

"Hiroshi…I love you," I saw myself saying laying my head in his lap smiling widely looking up at him.

After a moment of pause, I saw the confusion sweeping over his eyes when he finally whispered, "Aisha…you mean the world to me… I love you too." 

He looked down softly passion mixed with sweetness in his tender eyes now looking down at me. "God, I love you," he said gently kissing me.

I looked up to now see him leaning over me.

"Aisha? You ok? You were screaming before," he said looking down his eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine I just had the most bewildering dream, I'm afraid that it would be rather hard to explain."

I looked up at Hiroshi's wardrobe. He wasn't the best a tidying up. He was wearing a pair of old denim work jeans with many oil and grease stains on them, an older looking navy blue stripped shirt that hung loosely on him. He definitely needed a good shave, nothing too bad though. He was a skinny man not very tall either, maybe 5'6" or so. He was slightly built not anything too extravagant like his good friend Gene.

"Well since your fine come down and eat breakfast Melfina made a wonderful meal," he said the concerned look on his face slowly dying down.

I walked slowly down the stairs with him marvelling at all the beautiful antiques they had around. There was a sculpture of a girl performing ballet. The girl was poised on one foot the other on pointed out. I remember this painting distincly because of its beauty. I thought it would just be wonderful to be stuck in time that graceful and that beautiful. The hallway was sponge painted a beautiful golden color, which perfectly went along with the hard wood floors. It was quite a calming place. 

As we entered the kitchen to assemble in the dining room where we would eat our breakfast I saw a tall slender woman standing, slaving over the hot pots and pans. She wasn't quite that well posture wise. I was guessing then she didn't have enough self-confidence, which I found later was quite right. She looked up her black hair sweeping in her large dark blue eyes. They were quite large. Many a women these days would have given much for those eyes but I do not believe they would have suited any one else as well as they did her. She was rather cute in attire, nothing major. She simply wore a black shirt under a pair of baggy bib overalls that hung loosely on her. She wore a red kerchief in her hair and a small stubborn piece was falling in her eyes. She pushed it back behind her ear quickly and smiled warmly at me.

"I'm guessing you don't remember me?" she said looking down.

"I'm afraid I don't, it's a pleasure to meet you though I'm Aisha." I said smiling softly sensing she was slightly uncomfortable.

" I'm Melfina," she said speaking softly. 

I knew from that moment on her and I would get along quite good. She was charming in her own shy way and was much more civilized then probably any of the others that I would meet there.

Hiroshi escorted me to the kitchen where I finally got a better look at all the people in our team. The man to the left of me was quite the charmer. You could tell by the sly way he smiled or the cute little way he laughed. Yes, that man was a heart breaker.

He had wonderfully colored eyes. They seemed to look blue violet. They seemed to be laughing every time he looked at some one. He was quite different from all the other men. He was skinny, very skinny, and was quite short, maybe 5'4" or 5'5". He had long chestnut hair back in a braid. Then my eyes caught hold of his attire. He was wearing a priest uniform. I gawked for a few moments pondering exactly how this man who looked so manipulative could be a priest. He then immediately looked over and smiled at me.

"Hey there Aisha!" he said hugging around on me. I slightly backed away.

"She doesn't remember nuttin you idiot," a man with red colored hair said.

He was an attractive man, very attractive, but didn't seem the smartest considering his grammar. He had rippling muscles, which worked perfectly with his bright blue eyes. He was tall, taller then the rest of them, and he was wearing, what appeared to be, a black leather suit. I later found out this man as named Gene and would help me quite a lot in finding out my past.

"Will you two quite arguing?" a very agitated woman to my right said looking at her lab top. She had a unique mahogany color of hair and had large, dark brown eyes. She had an aura around her that seemed to make many fear her. She was tough, very tough, and I knew her and I were liable to not be the best of friends. I then looked at her close in quite disgust. She wore a pair of jeans with holes all in them, and a simple tight blue shirt. I've pondered many a times why this woman would wear these clothes and have yet to come up with an answer.

"Don't snap at them if you don't have a good excuse!" a tall man said coming in. His head all most touched the low-rise ceiling! I stared in disbelief at the man. 

"Patterson I'm trying to dig up files on our next case and I can't get anything out her so if you would just…"

The tall man walked over to the woman, smiling gently. He had a brownish blackish color of hair and was very attractive with scars here and there on his face. He had small blue eyes that all most looked like they had white streaks in them. To this day I still have yet to figure out the color of that man's eyes. He seemed very bright, intuitive. I smiled at his clothing. He didn't seem much better then the woman with his large work boots, an old pair of jeans also, and an old denim jacket over a black shirt. 

"Mannon," the man said gently using her first name, " I know you miss them, we all do."

The woman looked up and shook her head, as to say I'm fine, and went back to her lab top typing feverishly. 

"She's a pistol," the man beside me said as the tall man sat beside him. "How have you worked with her so long, Jimmy?"

"Easy I didn't say a word to her," Jimmy said lightly chuckling. "Well how in the world did you handle Sazuka, Duo?

Sazuka…I rolled the name over and over in my head. Was she the one that was killed? Was she that… that woman with no mercy that they spoke of so many times?

"I'm not sure," Duo said looking down, her death still stinging him. "Heero did the best at it when he joined our crew. I didn't have to worry much after that." 

I saw Jimmy look down.

"Duo, I'm sorry…I should have thought before I mentioned Sazuka."

"Hey it's ok we don't know if she's even dead yet she just…left." Duo said as he looked up at Jimmy. "I'm afraid Heero is gone though, we found his body this morning."

A woman then started to walk in the room and Mannon pulled her gun quickly.

"It's just me!" a woman with long red hair said coming in holding many bags.

She had on a green dress, not quite what I would have chosen, but it fit her quite well. I looked up at her as she glided along the floor. She turned to us all as to make an important announcement, her green eyes gleaming.

"I hate to disappoint you all, I know you wanted me to stay for quite some time but I'm afraid I must take my leave," the woman said her smile brightening.

"Oh, bye Laurel," Melfina said bringing us our breakfast.

Every one else in the room mumbled a soft good bye as they started to devour their food. 

The woman simply walked out the door with out saying a word, though she kept that soft smile on her face.

After breakfast I decided to do some researching on the man and woman killed the earlier day. The whole team seemed to grieve for them in their own special way. Mannon said nothing about it as Jimmy tried to comfort them all. Melfina would just start crying and Gene would let out the meekest sobs at night. The soft man Hiroshi wouldn't even breathe their name. Duo seemed the worst. He would take spells of what seemed of that he was miserable. Maybe he lost the most out of them. I needed to know of the connection of these two people, if not for them, then for me.

My curiosity was welling up inside as I walked in the study room. There were books upon books every where I looked around. It was musty in there, probably not been used in quite some time. 

I walked to the old oak desk and looked around at the many papers stacked here and there, with books cluttered upon it. I sat down in the chair and got to work. I flipped through the many files, photo albums, any thing I could get my hands on to lead me any where then zero, where I was at now. 

After about an hour of searching I found nothing, an absolute thing. I could find nothing at all. I really wasn't expecting to find much in that old room, but maybe just a clue.

I walked of there tired and heavyhearted.

Sorry you guys that I didn't even get to finish with day one, but I will write plenty more on it if I maybe get some notes! Bye bye


	2. The Riddle

Disclaimer: I do not own anything so please don't sue me! R & R PLEASE! Also this is a cross over in case you guys didn't know!

Authors note: I know this story is slightly strange, but hey it's a girl writing it. Oh yeah thanks for your note, Jimmy is actually part of a police unit with Mannon, Jim comes later in the story for specific reasons.

****

The Dreams

Chapter 2

Where was I? What was I doing here? What was going on? Was I dying, or was I dead already?

I looked up to see the phantom, that woman. She only stared at me not saying a word. It was an eerie moment. Her eyes sent chills up and down my back. Who was she?

She just stood there, her eyes intensely staring at me, as if to tell me something.

"Speak!" I finally got the courage to yell my anger rising. I was so frustrated; I wanted it all to end.

She only shook her head, black pieces of hair falling around her pale face. She looked up at me once again and pointed to the room beside her.

I stared at her for a moment confused and frustrated. I walked past her slowly and gusts of wind started whipping around me. I was sure that was the end to it all. A blinding glow came and finally every thing became calm. I saw a slender woman with blonde hair smirking in her chair. She had an arrogant air around her as she chuckled lightly to herself her blue eyes staring coldly at a man.

I stared at the man closer. I couldn't make out his face but it was starting to come in. It was, to no doubt, Hiroshi. I watched on in amazement.

"No really tell us," the woman said her eyes glaring at Hiroshi, which was holding a letter.

"Stay out of this!" he yelled his anger rising.

"Well fine I'll handle this myself," the woman said looking over at what seemed to be an image of me, staring on quite confused. "Your little Hiroshi has a child with another woman."

"Tell me it isn't true Hiroshi!" I said desperately trying to get grasp on the situation my eyes welling up with tears.

"Aisha," he whispered trying to comfort me.

I backed away quickly, holding my mouth. 

"So it is true," I said looking down.

Now I just stood there watching the sight in front of me playing out. Then there she was the phantom only now in the scene. I watched myself walk out slowly as she turned quickly on Hiroshi.

"How could you!" she said holding a sword to Hiroshi's throat her eyes in a cold stare. "You broke her heart and you're letting her walk off just like that!"

Hiroshi tried to keep up the cold stare of the woman but ended up looking down.

"Put the sword down!" I saw Duo yell.

"And you knew about this!" she said turning her head to look at him.

" No comment…" Duo said backing away slowly.

Then a man walked over and gently touched the woman's shoulder. He had brown hair and Persian blue eyes. He was about as short as Duo, but slightly more athletic looking.

"If we lose one more person then we will have to recruit one more for the mission, please put the sword down."

The phantom took a deep breath and dropped the sword on the floor.

What was gonna happen next? This was all so confusing. I didn't have time to find out. The wind whirled around me again and I opened my eyes to see my room. 

I heard a knock on the door and Melfina walked in smiling in her usual way.

"I made breakfast if you would like some," she said looking down and fidgeting.

Breakfast, now. I was in no mood to eat. I was frustrated, tired, and confused. I wanted to snap at her, to tell her to just leave. No, I had to calm down. I was a civilized woman no need for that. 

"I'm not really hungry at the moment," I said forcing a smile on my face. 

"Well it's down here if you get hungry," she said walking out the door.

After she left I sat staring at my room, taking it all in, from the little pink flowers on my bed spread, to the beautiful painting on the wall. The lights gave a light glow to the room as I sat there thinking.

Who was this phantom? What did she want from me? That dream, what was it about? 

I sat there pondering for whom knows how long, my heart beating wildly. Finally it struck me! Maybe this phantom and I were good friends. Maybe I had a picture of her some where around here.

I dug feverishly through my drawers the blood pounding in my head. There was nothing a single clue.

I sighed softly. I couldn't just ask who this phantom was. What if it was no one? What if this was just some thing I had imagined. Maybe some thing that I wished had happened in my past? No, why would I want some thing that horrible to happen? 

I stared for a moment at my wall. Maybe if I could get in the old Aisha's head, then maybe…hmmm. No that was such a silly thing to think of. What good what that do? 

I laughed at my own ignorance for a moment.

I heard a ruckus down stairs. Voices, yes voices, but doing what?

My curiosity got the best of me again as I walked outside my room. My feet made a pattering noise as I walked down the long hallway. I walked slowly down the stairs and opened a door just enough that I could see and saw Duo, and Jimmy standing there.

"I refuse to believe it!" Duo said turning his head so Jimmy wouldn't see him crying there.

"Look Duo, we found her body this morning…" he stopped for a moment.

"Where was it?" Duo asked looking up.

Jimmy didn't say anything for a moment but looked down.

"Where was it!" Duo asked repeating his question but this time more demanding.

"They found it in the… ocean Duo," I saw Jimmy say quietly.

Duo looked down and breathed in a deep raspy breath.

"Oh God," he whispered softly.

"We're not sure if it was a homicide Duo," Jimmy said regretting it as soon as he said it.

" What are you saying she killed her self, she wouldn't do that Jimmy," Duo said defending the woman they were speaking of. 

"Look, Sazuka had some psychological problems and you know that," Jimmy said to Duo as Duo started to pace.

"Look she wouldn't you need to find that… that… that monster who did this to her," Duo said not trying any more to calm down.

"I can't start a case with out evidence of a homicide, Duo," Jimmy said trying to be the voice of reason.

"Well I'll get Mannon to, she seems to know what she's doing out there!" Duo said turning sharply on Jimmy.

"We've tried every thing we can, Duo. We can't start an assignment without the Chief's knowledge," Jimmy said aware that he may be taller then Duo but Duo was quick and could take him down.

"Chiefs had it in for her ever since she took over our last case, he hates that woman," Duo said just trying to find some one to blame.

"Duo, I understand…" Jimmy couldn't finish the conversation before Duo turned on him again.

"I lost the two people that mean the most to me and you're saying that you understand," he said his eyes gleaming with the loss of Heero and Sazuka.

"Duo, calm down," Jimmy says handing him a glass of water.

Duo takes the water with his hands shaking slightly.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," Duo says putting the glass on the table.

I had to think fast. I ran into another room and stood there shaking my heart pounding. What was the connection with Duo and Sazuka? Another challenging riddle to find out in this warped mind game.

I turned on the light in the room to see a sign that said Sazuka on the wall. Maybe my luck was turning better after all. 

I didn't really think I should touch much but maybe a picture or some thing would help me figure it out.

I walked to the plain room with little symbols painted with blue here and there. It wasn't the homeliest but I suppose that it's what she wanted. 

"Aisha," I heard a man say from behind me.

Think fast, think fast, think fast.

I turned around quickly and smiled as bright as I could with out over doing it.

"Yes…" I said acting as if nothing was wrong.

It was Gene, thank the Lord, it was just Gene. I could get him to believe any thing.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked suspiciously.

"I just got lost," I said slightly laughing, "You know me no sense of direction."

Gene stared at me for a moment, I knew he was trying to see through me, see if I was lying. He smiled then, and I knew he had made up his mind.

"Well uhhhh… Hiroshi was lookin for ya."

"Really, well if you would please escort me to where he is then maybe I could chat with him," I said as I walked beside Gene smiling.

I left the room, the room that could have all the answers. This was going to be harder then I thought. Should I ask Hiroshi about my dream? No, this was a delicate subject, and I would not open my mouth about it unless necessary.

Next thing I knew I was walking through the garden with Hiroshi. I wanted so bad to just ask him. Maybe if I lightly mentioned some thing to him it would work out quite fine.

"Do you have any children?" I asked casually.

He stopped walking and stared at me a moment.

Darn, too direct.

"I have one," was all he said. I knew that's all he wanted to say. Fine, I would except that, next subject.

"Did me and you fight a lot when we were in a relationship?" I asked more casually this time.

"Some times, not too bad, except once…" he said slightly trailing away and not making eye contact with me.

Good I had him rolling; I could get a lot more information that way.

"What over?" I asked again innocently. Maybe my dream was my past, maybe this is more then I thought.

"Nothing some thing silly," he said staring out at the flowers.

Darn him, he wouldn't budge.

"Well did we have a good relationship? I asked with one last chance of getting some information out of him.

"Well I hoped we are still together," he said stopping and facing me.

I must admit I liked him, but I barely knew him. Any ways no time for this, I had a riddle to solve.

"I'm sorry," I said trying any thing to get out of the situation. I walked off stepping on a rose on the way out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I sat down at the supper table to see every one with solemn looks on their faces. Even Melfina, the bright and kind, was not her self tonight.

I picked at my ramen noodles; I finally forced myself to take a bite. I wasn't hungry but I needed to be in great condition to solve the riddles.

Hiroshi sat beside me, the quietest of them all and I knew why. I had broken his heart this afternoon in the garden.

Mannon was at her laptop again. She wasn't typing though. Maybe it was just there to hide the tears that were softly falling down her face.

Duo stared down at his plate; he said nothing. I could tell he was the most troubled out of all of them but why? Were he and this, Sazuka woman, lovers? Partners? Or was he guilty? Could he have been the killer? I studied his face. No, he wasn't there was too much grief. 

I excused myself from the table and went up to my bedroom and looked at my clock, 9:00, Melfina had made supper late tonight.

I changed into a long nightshirt and cuddled under my covers. I stared at the wall for a moment. I was afraid to fall asleep because of what might come. Or maybe I was just thinking? Just thinking…yes that was it. I had become obsessed with this. I had to solve the puzzle, the riddle.

Strange I know strange hahaha! Well I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks and please R&R! Love yas!


	3. The Answer to the Riddle

Disclaimer: Like I've said a million times I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!! Please R&R!!

Well hello again; time to write a little more on my warped story! THANKS FOR THE NOTES!! Also from that anonymous noter thanks too, even though I don't know whom you are! So time to get to work. Hope you all enjoy this. Thanks again for the notes! P.S. Buddy its not D hahaha, and you'll have to see what happens.

Chapter 3

Why was it so chilly? My hands felt like ice here as the wind whipped up around me.

Then there she was again, the phantom. There was some thing different about her today. She looked so real and not so fragile. I could tell she was cold too, I couldn't understand this. What was happening? 

I stared at her questioningly. The woman only nodded and turned to face a scene in front of us.

I saw before me a child playing in the snow, a large hood on. She had bright beautiful eyes that stared at every thing in wonderment. She was playing marbles. It looked so familiar to me. My head started to rush as I started to grow weak in the knees. I had to watch this dream a little longer. I could not leave. I had to find out what happened next. I could not go. Who was the child? Why is she connected to me? 

I stood there watching trying to make sense of it though my head was swarming. Finally a man walked behind the girl and smiled. 

"I'm sorry Aisha, it's getting a little late, you need to come inside."

It was I, but who was the man. The wind started to whirl around me. No I couldn't leave. I had to stay.

"Why won't you tell me any thing!" I yelled out at the phantom.

Every thing went black.

I was in my room again more frustrated then ever. 

"Aisha," Melfina said coming in with her same sweet tone of voice.

"What!" I snapped my fists clenched. I was so confused.

Melfina looked down.

"Breakfast is ready."

I wasn't very hungry but I felt so bad for how I behaved with Melfina. I put on a black tank top and a pair of jeans this morning. Casual. Who cared what every one thought? I had to find this out. I had to.

I sat down sluggishly beside Duo. He didn't look good. He looked so tired. Guilt keeping him awake? No, I didn't need to find out exactly what happened to that Sazuka woman I had to figure out these dreams first. I felt a strange urge that maybe, just maybe, these dreams may have some thing to do with this woman.

I sat and watched Mannon for a moment slightly in awe. How could she manage her job with the loss of the two people from the team? Every one else seemed to just creep around the house their heads lowered eyes teary. 

I knew I had to stop this or I would go insane. Jimmy was probably right about it not being a homicide. I had enough problems at the moment; I didn't need that getting in the way.

"You know we never really finished our last mission," Melfina said breaking the silence.

"Yes well we don't intend to either do we you guys?" Mannon says looking around at them.

There was an eerie silence around them all. A silence you could cut through with a knife. 

"Well... it is our job..." Jimmy said looking up but cutting himself short when he saw Mannon glaring at him.

No one in the room disagreed with Jimmy either, though Duo didn't seem too happy with the thought.

"What you all can just finish the mission with out our leaders?" Mannon said staring out at them all intensely.

Every one just stared at their breakfast picking at it lightly. I of course was quite exited about the conversation. Maybe some information would come out of it. 

"You all really disappoint me. You know that this mission can be put in some one else's hands. I can't believe you all would do this after we found out that Heero and Sazuka have died." Mannon said her words becoming sharper and sharper, which cut into them as she glared.

"This mission..." Jimmy started to say before Mannon interrupted him.

"This mission means nothing! We can't do this with out them and you know it!"

What was the mission! Thoughts were whirling around in my head. I looked at all of them hoping for an answer but they just sat there in silence.

Duo finally spoke up his hands quivering.

"Mannon is right. At least let's put the mission off for a while," he said trying to reason with them all.

"What and let them..." Gene started to say but he could tell Mannon was becoming quite aggravated. 

After breakfast I decided it would be best for me to work out my frustration. Shooting Gene this morning was quite tempting but I wouldn't act any more different then I was raised. A nice walk would do.

I headed off into the forest smiling softly as I breathed in the fresh air. It was so peaceful out there. 

I stopped. Some one was behind me. Following me. No, it was my imagination. Who would be following me into the woods any ways? 

I kept walking through the forest the sun barely seeping through the leaves of the trees. I was observing every thing taking it all in. I looked to my right to see some thing behind a bush. It was shiny; all most like a ring. I was about to pick it up when I heard a very familiar sound.

"Hey Aisha."

In that moment I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Melfina, oh you scared me to death!" I said trying not to sound aggravated. I mean I thought Melfina was a wonderful person and all but right now I was just so frustrated. 

"I'm sorry," she said meekly.

"It's fine. Were you following me, because I swore I thought some one was following me?"

"No, I took a different trail see," she said as she pointed to the trail she had been walking on. Indeed she wasn't the trail she had been taking came together with the one I was walking on at that point.

I stared out into the dark forest for a moment more confused then ever. I knew I better had gone in. I would come out to get the ring later. Right now, it was too dangerous. 

After my walk I decided to go ask Duo about this mission. He seemed very trust worthy. I walked to him in the garden where he sat staring at the roses. Sazuka's favorite flower perhaps? I sat beside him trying to control my hunger for the knowledge he possessed. 

We had small talk for a while. You know the weather, things like that. Finally I got down to the point.

"What exactly was that mission you all were talking about earlier about?" I asked as casually as I could. I looked over at him smiling. Good, he didn't suspect any thing.

"Well you see it was very important. The ruler of some big embassy place had the possession of this thing called the wave of life. It has the most power of any thing on this Earth. You can control every thing from time to the death of people. Our mission was to get this power out of his hands. We passed that test, though with out struggle because we had to go through his army first. As you see that is the way we think Heero died. I find it hard to believe the "perfect soldier" could have could have died just of that. Any ways, we completed getting the wave from his grip but the wave was some how lost. Now we still have to destroy the wave, but I will not let it happen with out our leaders there," he said a gleam of tears in his eyes at the thought of going on with out the two.

What was his connection with Sazuka though? No one here wanted to give out any information. My work was definitely cute out for me.

I sat there at dinner trying to figure out any motive any of them would have for killing Sazuka or Heero. Nothing came to mind. I wasn't too concerned about my dreams any more. Maybe it was just one of those reoccurring dreams thing.

"This is wonderful, Melfina," Gene said digging into his plate.

"Do you not like it? I could fix you some thing else if you would like?" Melfina asked me smiling.

"No, it's wonderful," I said taking a couple bites of my food. I had to get out of here and get that ring. I studied every ones solemn face for a couple moments. Of course a headache. I could fake a headache. 

"I feel a head ache coming on. I'm gonna take a Tylenol and go to bed." I said getting up from the table. 

I walked into the hallway as to go to bed but I turned and went out into the chilly night.

It was quite eerie out here with the darkness surrounding me. I walked through the woods trying to retrace my steps until I came to where the trails came together. I walked slowly to where the ring was that very morning but it was no longer there. 

I searched frantically behind the bush but it was no where to be found.

Some one had seen me and took off with the answer to the riddle.

I know I'm bad to leave you guys on cliffhangers. Sorry! I hope you've enjoyed this so far. I might just write some more if I get some notes. ;) 


	4. Leave it Be

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this again. I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

Well hey. My last chapter was sort of short so this one will be longer! YAY!

Chapter 4

There I was again, in that horrible place. In that place that had tortured me for the past three days. I couldn't figure any thing out. It was so frustrating. Then I saw her, all five foot four inches of nothing but coldness. I stared at her for a moment my anger rising.

"Can you at least tell me what's going on!" I yelled out to her my hands shaking.

She stared at me for a moment as if she might tell me, as if she would let me here her voice. Nothing came out of her mouth. She just stood there silent, mysterious.

"Why won't you speak to me?" I yelled more frustrated then ever. I couldn't figure out why this woman would tell me nothing. Why she wouldn't just explain to me what was happening. 

Finally the wind started to whirl around me. I was so dazed I didn't even notice the scene until I heard a faint yelling in the background. It was a woman's voice yelling for mercy. I looked up to see me staring up at the man that had chased me in my first dream. Who was he? Why was he in so many of my dreams? 

"Double crossing, naughty, naughty, naughty," he sounded almost civilized. Almost sane, but when you looked in his eyes you could see the insane gleam striking through those exotic blue eyes. 

"Did you really think you people could get away with it? Going against the greatest power on the Earth? Did you really?" he said staring at what seemed to be all my friends on the team. He had me hunched over on the ground blood on my face and tears streaming down my eyes. He pulled me up by the hair. I saw myself yelling in pain.

"Let her go!" a woman said getting up slowly from where she had been knocked down.

It was the phantom! She again was in my dream! I watched the horrific sight more intrigued then ever.

The man looked over at her, so weak now she was compared to the woman that I have met in my dreams. He chuckled lightly.

"What? Are you gonna kill me with that little stick of yours?"

She was still very weak but could still give him a cold stare.

"You really shouldn't be so cocky," she said her eyes matching with his. Rage filling in them.

He chuckled lightly and lifted his staff.

"I'm afraid darling that this little chat is over. It's time to play," he said as an energy ball came out of his staff and hit her head on.

She flew backwards and hit her head on the table she landed beside. She slowly closed her eyes.

"You killed her!" I yelled running to the woman's side. 

What seemed to be Melfina ran to the woman's side also. She checked her pulse.

"Weak, but she'll be ok," she whispered to me.

"Really that's astonishing!" the man said dragging Melfina away from the woman and grabbing a hold of my arm.

"I'm afraid this one won't though," he said looking down at me his eyes staring down at me.

I looked behind me at the phantom, her eyes deep with wisdom, knowledge, knowledge I might need.

She nodded softly and I knew it was time for me to leave.

The wind whirled around me again, though it felt like time had stopped. Like we were just there but nothing was happening. Finally I closed my eyes and opened them to see my room. 

I knew Melfina would come in any minute now to say that breakfast was ready so I quickly changed my clothes and slowly walked down the stairs trying to make sense of my dream. It was just about what Duo told me yesterday. That was it. I was thinking about that so I dreamed of it. 

I sat between Duo and Gene today, two of my best male friends on the team. 

"Good morning sunshine!" Gene chimed obviously in a good mood. Even Duo seemed a little chipper this morning.

"Aren't we awake a little earlier then usual?" Duo asked his eyes still full of sorrow. I could tell he was doing every thing possible to be happy for the teams sake.

"Yeah," I mumbled softly.

Every one started filling the chairs one by one their eyes heavy fatigue.

I ate my food quietly not even noticing what was going on around me. Just sitting there trying to make sense of the ring ordeal. I possibly thought that, that ring could have belonged to the woman that died. That could mean the woman was killed. With that the riddle could easily be solved. I wouldn't have to find out if it was a homicide or not.

I looked up to see Hiroshi staring at me, his eyes full of hurt. I wanted to be with him so badly now. I wanted him to just hold me. I knew what I wanted but I couldn't get it. I had to keep my mind on this, concentrate. 

I looked back down at my plate picking lightly at the food that was on my plate.

After breakfast I decided it would be best to clear my mind. I just sat in front of a mirror in the living room reflecting on all that had happened when suddenly Jimmy burst through the door.

"We got a suspect!" he yelled excitedly.

I jumped up. What they had a suspect so soon this was crazy!

Every one rushed to meet him at the door.

"We have the probable killer of Sazuka," Jimmy said trying to act serious though he was so exited they had a lead on the case.

"I thought you told me that you couldn't start a case with out proof of a homicide," Duo said suspiciously.

"He is our proof. There was a witness there," Jimmy said staring straight back at Duo. 

"I'm going right now to question him," he added instantly.

"I'm going with you," Duo said putting on his jacket.

"Me too," I said trying to make it as casual as possible.

Jimmy looked at me strangely.

"Alright," he said walking out side.

We walked into where the young man set his big, bright eyes casting down.

"Jim!" Duo yelled looking at the young man he knew quite well from earlier missions.

"You know this man?" Jimmy said looking at Duo.

"Of course Jim quite doing missions with us a while ago. He was too responsible and such to go on these wild goose chases. Of course I agree with him completely," Duo said staring at the scrawny young man.

I looked the man straight in the eyes. He looked as if he were 15, maybe 16. As soon as he looked up at me I knew that he didn't do this crime. They didn't have the monster that did this. They had the wrong man. 

Duo knew too. He shook his head at Jimmy.

"He didn't do it Jimmy," Duo said looking over at Jim. 

"He's our only suspect Duo. He's going to trial soon for the murder of Sazuka."

"He didn't do it!!" Duo yelled getting angrier.

"Aisha, you believe me don't you? You know I wouldn't kill her," Jim said staring at me softly. 

"I'm sorry Jim, I don't remember you. I'm afraid I lost my memory. I know with out a doubt though, you didn't do this. Don't worry, I'll get you out of here. I'll find him," I said trying to reassure him.

"Excuse us," Duo said dragging Jimmy out the door. I could only hear faint arguing so I walked over to the door and put my ear to it.

"Jimmy, the kid didn't do it!" I heard Duo say.

"There was a witness! How can you explain that, Duo?" Jimmy snapped back.

"He could be a friend of the killer," Duo said offering an explanation.

"Look! We're keeping the kid in our custody," Jimmy yelled back. 

"You don't know him Jimmy! He wouldn't do this!" Duo yelled his anger rising.

"People change, Duo!" Jimmy yelled.

"Obviously they do," Duo said back coldly.

I saw the door knob start to turn so I got up and run to the other side of the room and wink at Jim as to tell him to keep quiet.

"C-mon Aisha, let's go," Duo says grabbing his coat and pushing by Jimmy.

I follow trying to keep up with Duo's long and quick stride to the car.

"How's Jimmy gonna get home?" I asked as we got in the car.

"He'll walk," Duo answers wheeling out of the parking lot.

When we got home every one was crowding around us asking us questions a mile a minute. 

Duo clears his throat and looks over at me.

"The suspect is... Jim," Duo says looking out at every one.

Every one gasps and looks at Duo and me in confusion.

"Isn't Jim that guy you were talking about that was so sweet but wasn't made for this kind of work?" Mannon asks her eyes filled with confusion.

"Yes," Duo answered shortly.

"There is no way that Jim could have killed Sazuka!" Gene yelled. "First thing he's too scrawny, second thing where would he get a weapon strong enough to kill Sazuka with out her killing him first, third thing he's just too nice!"

Every one nodded their heads in agreement.

I stood there thinking; my mind working at all times. This Jim guy, he didn't do it. I knew that they had the wrong man.

Dinner was roaring that night with every one arguing with Jimmy. No matter what was said Jimmy kept his strong belief that Jim was the only one that could have been there to kill Sazuka.

"What if Jimmy did it?" I said glaring over at Jimmy trying to spice things up.

Every thing went silent as every one turned to me but I kept my stare right on the man sitting on the other side of the table. They all turned to Jimmy he was glaring back at me. I knew Jimmy didn't do it but I just wanted to make a point.

"All of us at this table could be as guilty as Jim. None of us really have an alibi for that night other then we were sleeping." I looked around the table every one staring at me in disbelief.

"True, but we have a witness who is quite reliable," Jimmy said staring at me.

"Your witness is the town drunk," I answered back. I had dug up some information on his witness earlier.

Jimmy stared down at his plate for a moment. The silence was cutting through him.

"He is our prime suspect and we have proof that he was the killer now if we could please leave it at that," Jimmy said gritting through his teeth.

"That's your answer for every thing isn't it. Leave it be. We have a killer on the loose and your gonna ruin a young man's life but just leave it be." I said getting up from the table. 

I went to my room and flopped on my bed. I didn't care what I was wearing to bed that night. I closed my eyes and softly drifted into sleep.

Leave it be.

Well, looks like I'm finished with another chapter YAY! Hope you guys enjoy it! R & R Please!!!!


	5. Stray Bullet

Disclaimer: Here we go again. I don't own anything.

Well hey you guys! I know how you all hate cliffhangers, for instance a persistent noter named Black Diamond, but hey suspense is the only way I know how to write. I also wanted to tell you noter Aisha-Ryoko-Clan Clan is not as crazy as she may sound. She's one of my dear friends and also has a great story she started on fanfic I suggest you check it out. Thanks and R & R please!

P.S. I know it's sorta hard to picture Aisha this way but I thought of the story before the characters if you know what I mean. Also there are some of you guessing who the killer might be. Let me tell you. It's no one you will ever expect.

Chapter 5

There I was again. My heart beating wildly, sweat rolling down my face. I knew that she would come out the shadows soon. She would come out to shed knew light on another puzzle for me to put the pieces in the gaps. I stared around the dark empty place we met every day. I still did not know where it was. Smoke billowed out every where as she finally came out. She stared at me for a moment. She stared at what she had tortured for the past four days. She stared at a tired exhausted woman that was on the edge. 

She turned quickly, no doubt to the scene we were going to watch.

The wind started to gust around us as I just stood there staring at her. Her hair was softly blowing across her face, as her eyes keep straightforward, persistent, cold.

The wind finally calmed as I stared out at the image of me. 

I was in some kind of space ship. There was steel all around me as far as I could see. 

There was loud rock music playing in the background as I sang into what seemed be a mop. 

I stared on in amusement. I wondered why she picked that moment to show me. It didn't seem to have much significance. It was just I, before I lost my memory, dancing around and singing into a mop.

Then I saw the phantom in my dream once again. Why was she in so many of these dreams? Had she really been in my past? Or were these dreams even of my past? 

The phantom watched on in amusement at me dancing. Finally she turned the c.d. player off. I looked at her hand to see a silver ring with a ruby set in it. Was that the ring? 

I saw myself turn around quickly slightly embarrassed. 

"Were you enjoying yourself?" she asked shaking her head trying not to laugh.

"Well uh... here," the image of myself said handing her the "microphone".

"That's ok," she said walking out and turning the music back on.

The wind whirled around us again as I stared at her questioningly. She only stared back her gaze blank. 

I was now back in my room. That ring, I couldn't tell if it was like the one I saw in the woods. I really even didn't know what the ring looked like in the woods. All I saw was it laying there shinning. 

Sure enough Melfina came in happier then ever. I didn't quite understand why she was so shy and uncomfortable around people. She was a very sweet person, and some one you would love to be around.

"Breakfast is ready!" she said smiling brightly.

There was some thing different about her today.

I shrugged it off and trudged down the stairs. 

I sat down in a chair beside Mannon. She was busy with her lab top again. I could tell she was really frustrated about Jimmy taking the Jim kid in. Her mouth was in a tight frown as Jimmy sat down at the table beside her.

"So," he paused for a moment looking at Mannon's stubborn eyes that were staring intensely at her lab top, "got any new information on the kid?" he finally asked.

"No," she said bluntly. I could tell she was one to get right down to business. She didn't think that Jim did it either. Maybe this woman wasn't so bad after all.

"Look I'm under a lot of stress with the Chief, you know that," Jimmy said trying to keep his voice down.

"And I'm not?" she said looking over at him glaring.

"Look I just no the man did it," Jimmy said trying to prove his case.

Mannon stared back at her laptop and whispered a few profanities.

"He's not even a man," she said closing her laptop quickly, "he's only 16 Jimmy."

I didn't even notice I was staring until Jimmy looked up.

I quickly averted my attention to meal. I knew this was bigger then I thought. Way bigger.

After breakfast I decided to visit the county jail where they were keeping Jim custody until the trial date. I sat with the phone in my hand and him on the other side of the glass.

"Hey," he said picking up the phone.

I got right down to the point. I knew if I didn't we'd been sitting there chatting for hours.

"Jim, do you have an alibi for the night of the murder?" I asked rather bluntly.

"I was just strolling along the beach, I promise I didn't kill her. Please believe me. I wouldn't do that." Jim said about on the verge of tears.

"I believe you, Jim. That's why I'm here. We don't have enough money for the bail but we're saving up. We all believe you Jim. Well with the exception of Jimmy," I said trying to send him a ray of hope.

"I heard Jimmy's boss yelling at him this morning," Jim whispered, "The chief has it in for me. Jimmy has no control of this any more. He just wants every one to believe he has power. That's what it's all about, a power struggle." 

"What are you talking about?" I asked Jim quietly.

"The B.C.A. are coming down to look over this. All Chief wants is for the county police to find this out before they do. You probably have some one from the B.C.A. in your group. They're as tough as acorns but they know how to do the job. I'd say it's a male though maybe a woman. Any one else in police work other then Jimmy?"

"Mannon," I answered back.

"She's probably more trust worthy on this kind of stuff then Jimmy. Is she disagreeing with Jimmy about any of this?" Jim asked.

"Yes, just this morning she was. Does Jimmy know she's from the B.C.A.?" I asked rather quietly then usual considering our voices were raising on accident and some people were starting to stare.

"I doubt it. There are tons of people from the B.C.A. crawling all over this jail. They just don't put it in their papers." Jim answered back noticing the people staring.

"Why exactly is the B.C.A. even here?" I asked Jim a little confused.

"The mission that you all were performing after I left was top secret. They didn't want it out for fear it would scare the public. Now after Sazuka and Heero's death the police office here was making a big deal out of it. After that the B.C.A. got a little worried that the Chief might give out more information the planned. The B.C.A. decided not to take drastic measures at that moment. Finally Chief gave out the info that could really get him in trouble. He told the public about how Heero Yuy died. Of course he told the public they had destroyed the wave though. Now it seems the B.C.A. got a little more then agitated after that. They came down here and took over the case. Of course now I'd say that the Chief is performing illegal action on his part by still trying to uncover this case." Jim answered back as simply as he could.

"So now we have the B.C.A. working against just the chief because the chief is just ordering every one around." I said analyzing the information out loud.

"Bingo, and unless the B.C.A. finds some evidence I didn't do this I'm toast." Jim answered back.

"Do you have any knowledge of who might have wanted to kill Sazuka?" I asked Jim trying to at least get a little info.

"About the whole Western Hemisphere," he answered back jokingly.

I smiled lightly.

"Well I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave at the moment. I'll be back later," I said as I hung up the phone and walked out the door. 

After the conversation with Jim that day I had a lot to think about. I sat down on the couch with a bowl of Rocky Road ice cream. The best thing ever to clear your mind.

Hiroshi walked in and smiled at me. He walked over and kneeled in front of me.

"I'm sorry about the other day," he said softly looking up at me, "I just forgot about that you barely know me now and that we have to start from square one."

I looked down and smiled at him my Rocky Road melting in my bowl. 

"Can we just clean the slate?" he asked me smiling brighter then ever his intense hazel eyes staring up at me.

"Hello, my names Aisha," I said putting my hand out for a handshake.

"I'm Hiroshi," he answered back taking my hand, "you have a good grip there," he added in.

I smiled softly. Today was turning out to be a good day.

It was about 5:00 when Mannon knocked on my bedroom. 

"Who is it?" I yelled out.

"It's me," Mannon answered.

I walked to the door and opened it to see Mannon standing there clutching her lab top. 

She quickly walked over to my bed and opened her lab top.

"Look at this," she said turning her lab top around to face me. 

It was a news paper article that showed the chief standing on a podium talking about our mission.

"How did you know I was...?" I said staring at her in disbelief.

"I just know these things," is all she answered.

I sat down on the bed and looked at her the news article. It explained every thing from the back stabbing Hariko that was from the embassy and told on us and made the leader of the embassy come to us instead of us come to him. 

"What does the B.C.A. think of this," I asked staring at the newspaper that was on her lab top screen.

"The rest of us don't know yet. I hacked into the news office and got this. It's gonna be in the paper tomorrow," she answered back.

"That idiot," I whispered softly.

"He's also moved Jim's court date up," she said looking at me seriously. "I think you can help us Aisha. You can be our stray bullet. With all this political mess involved now we can't do much but you're not involved yet. Please for that boy's sake."

I stared at the computer screen for a moment thinking about all that had happened today.

"I'm not sure," I answered back. 

"Aisha this is a really important case," Mannon said staring at me intensely.

I looked up still thinking about whether I should do this or not.

"This is big Aisha, this could shock our nation," she said trying to persuade me.

"What do you mean shock our nation?" I asked.

"I can't give you all the information yet," she answered back.

"You expect me to do this for you and you can't give me all the information?" I snapped at her. 

"Look this is all tangled in politics but I can say that this is too big for any one to handle, Aisha. We need as much help as we can get."

I looked up at her and thought of Jim today.

"Alright," I answered quietly.

"Thanks Aisha you won't regret it," Mannon said walking out.

"Sure I won't," I whispered to myself.

I sat there thinking for a moment. Could maybe this be a mass murderer? Maybe that's what she meant by shocking our nation. Or maybe it was even bigger then that? Maybe I had this all wrong.

I stared at my wall for a few moments thinking to myself.

I had so much to handle right now with these dreams. Why did I take this case on top of it? Maybe I felt that it would take my mind off this phantom and she would go away? 

I paced my floor trying to make sense of it all. All I knew was I was in this case now.

I was their stray bullet.

Guess I'm done with another chapter. A little bit of a strange one but hey. R & R and I JUST might write some more ;)


	6. Stuck In Time

Disclaimer: Let's see here uh I DONT OWN ANYTHING!!!

Well hello again, time for another chapter I suppose. Hope you all enjoy it hehehe! R & R please! I also know a lot of the characters are OOC but I created the story line and just put the characters in. Sorry. Also I added a romantic touch to this chapter which wasn't much like me.

Chapter 6

I stared at her again as she stood there her eyes locked with mine. It was like we were fighting trying to keep up each other's stares. I knew what was to come next. I knew another one of those scenes would appear. I knew and I was ready. The wind started to whirl around both of us. Her gaze was strong as she faced the scene.

I looked up to see two girls glaring at each other jagged swords in their hands. One was tall athletic looking with long strawberry red hair. Her eyes were a perfect green as she stared at her opponent. She was wearing a tight pair of shorts and a red tank top. Then I saw me my eyes glaring at her as I stood there, sword drawn.

She finally exploded in fury and brought her sword to mine. It was like we were dancing as we tried to get a hit at one but the other immediately blocking it. We were struggling to keep up with each other. I could see the sweat forming on my forehead as we broke apart. My feet were spread out widely, my chest rising and falling violently as I gasped for air.

"Heinta!" I yelled my sword hitting hers as we started again. I was on the defense and was slowly backing into the corner. I dodged as she swung at me and it hit the wall making sparks. She looked as I tired as I was as she turned swiftly. She struck my sword quickly making it go flying out of my hand. I was kneeled down breathing roughly when she walked up to me. 

I quickly got up and grabbed a spear near by. She started again, and I had to block the blows with the spear. The spear was breaking and finally did. She knocked me down on my back and held the sword to my neck.

"Your getting good I may have to watch my back," she said staring down.

"And I'll be watching mine," I said glaring up at her.

She started to walk away but turned to face me.

"As your teacher I wouldn't suggest you having such a cocky attitude with the one that taught you," she said turning around and walking away.

The wind started to whirl around me again. It was time to leave.

I opened my eyes to see my room. Sweat poured off me as my heart pounded. I got up shakily and slipped into a red T-shirt, and a pair of jeans.

I was going to visit the witness today with Duo and Jimmy. I knew it wasn't gonna be a pretty sight but I needed to watch the two.

"Aisha," Hiroshi said slipping in the door, "Duo and Jimmy are ready."

"Thanks," I said softly mumbling.

Hiroshi nodded and was about to walk out the door when he turned to me.

"You ok Aisha?" he asked his eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine," I softly mumbled walking past him and running down the stairs.

Duo and Jimmy were standing at the door trying to be rational with each other.

"Let's go," Duo said walking out the door and getting in his car.

Jimmy started to get in the front seat beside him when Duo snapped, "Do you not have any manners? Ladies first." 

Jimmy stared at him a moment longer and climbed into the back seat. I sat down beside Duo. I was ready. I was gonna get Jim out of jail.

We arrived at the tiny police station and walked inside. The man I saw was not quite what I expected when I opened the door. Instead of a town drunk I saw a man with a goatee his black hair slicked back as his deep brown eyes stared out at us. He was wearing a suit and a tie and I knew in that moment that the idiot had got a lawyer.

"My client wishes not to speak with out me here," he said staring at me even though he was addressing Jimmy and Duo.

"Fine then," Duo snapped.

"I also know that this lovely lady and that sir is not part of the police unit," the lawyer said finally looking over at Jimmy.

"Yes but..." Jimmy started to protest.

"But nothing," the lawyer said his mouth in a tight scowl.

"It's fine," a man with slurred speech and a face in need of a shave said in the background. I looked over at him. He wore a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt. He had magnificent amber eyes and sandy brown hair. He smirked lightly knowing he had the power in the situation – idiot.

The lawyer looked like a wiped puppy as he stared at his client dumbfounded.

"It's fine," the man said once again his southern drawl showing through more.

I walked over and sat in front of him as Duo and Jimmy stood on either side of the table.

"You haven't been drinking have you?" I asked sharply. The smell of alcohol on his breath so strong that it nauseated me.

He smirked lightly.

"Of cour snot ma-am," he said his slurred speech showing through more.

"Of course not," I added in.

"Tell us what you saw," Duo ordered his eyes sharp.

"Well... I saw at kid you go' 'ere," he answered shortly.

"What was the kid doing?" I asked my interest peaked.

"He had this 'ere bag you guys found her in on his shoulder, o' course he looked taller then but 'ey I was under the influence of alcohol," the man said looking up at his lawyer, "influence of alcohol is what you told me to say right?"

I looked up at the lawyer as he cleared his throat.

"Uh, yes, that's what I told you to say," the lawyer said slightly looking down.

"Did your lawyer tell you to say any thing else?" I asked the bewildered man kindly.

The man looked at the lawyer cautiously then looked back at me the amber gems filled with confusion.

"No ma-am," he answered quietly.

I stared up at the lawyer and banged my fist on the table I was sick of being nice. I hurriedly walked out of the room muttering to myself.

This was all so messed up. This wasn't supposed to happen this way. I had to figure this case out. It was more now – much more.

Duo walked behind me his usual smile that had been coming back from the past few days stretched across his lips. 

"I hate lawyers, don't you?" he asked a slight bit of laughter in his voice. 

"Idiots is what they are," I answered back a sharp sting in my voice. 

"This is more then the case isn't Aisha. Some things pushing you forward," Duo said standing in front of me his violet eyes full of concern. 

"Look I just don't think it's right about them prosecuting an innocent boy!" I snapped back pushing past him.

"How are you gonna get home?" he yelled after me.

"I'll walk!" I yelled back.

Good thing it wasn't more then 2 blocks away when I started walking. My stomach was tight as my head swarmed over the many facts I had learned trying to take them all in. My mind kept tracing over the dream I had earlier. When had I learned swordsman ship? I knew the Sazuka woman that had died had been a great swordsman but wielded a wooden bokken. Could she have been my teacher? I shrugged off the thought knowing it wasn't true. 

I finally found my self at home not conscious of how I had got there. I walked in a small pain over my left eye making its way to a headache. I looked around. No one seemed to be home. 

I laid my jacket on the couch and collapsed on it groaning softly. I lied there for a moment until I heard some one enter the room.

I opened my eyes to see Hiroshi walking through the room trying to be as quiet as he could. He only had on a pair of jeans and his riveting muscles were showing through. 

He saw me laying there my eyes opened and smiled warmly.

"I was going to get a shirt out the dryer," he said shortly.

My eyes followed his every move. I wanted him to hold me now, to just caress me, to make it all better. God I wanted him.

He walked over to me the same smile on his face but passion sweeping over his eyes. He really did love me.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead cautious not to make any moves that I wasn't ready for.

I stared into his eyes a moment, lost in time in those deep pools of amber. I couldn't fight if off any longer, riddle or no riddle, it was just he and I now.

I raised my head and touched my lips with his ever so softly. He stared into my eyes a moment longer a gaze of confusion swept over them.

I finally put my lips to his once again parting his lips with my tongue. All my common sense flew out of me as I put all I had into the kiss. All my anger, frustration, love, and passion into that one magical kiss. That one magical kiss that had me free of all the emotions that were clenching at me. 

Our lips finally parted. I could feel the intensity between us growing. I could feel all the love he had for me rolling off in waves and frankly it scared me. I was afraid to feel so strongly for him. I was afraid of being hurt. I was so afraid.

I got up off the couch quickly trying my hardest not to stare into the beautiful amber eyes that were staring so intensely at me. 

"Aisha..." his whispered quietly walking up to me.

I was so confused at that moment as my eyes started welling up with tears. I didn't want to love him. I didn't want to need his touch.

He tenderly touched my arm but I only backed away and cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry Hiroshi," I whispered as I ran up the stairs as confused as ever my lips still tingling from his kiss.

I sat down at the table my eyes heavy with fatigue as I stared at the plate of food Melfina placed on the table. 

Every one was talking loudly but all I could hear was a buzz. My own thoughts crowded my mind as I sat there trying to picture it all and make sense. My lips touched to his, our hearts in chorus. I finally came to the conclusion that it was just the way that all of these confusing things were happening to me. I finally lifted my head when a conversation sparked my interest.

"I really don't think the kid did it any more Duo, I just don't have control over the situation any more. Chief is pushing me beyond my limits," I heard Jimmy say trying to keep his voice down.

"What do you mean beyond your limits?" Duo asked rather curiously.

"He's making me do things that are completely irrelevant to the case. I mean it all seemed to fit but now every thing he has against the kid is falling apart of course a little bit of that has to do with me," Jimmy said his voice slightly urgent his small blue eyes full of excitement.

Duo looked at him confused for a moment. "What did you do Jimmy?" he asked his violet eyes peaked with interest.

"I found evidence that the boy didn't do it and I told the B.C.A. first thing," he said smiling widely. "I went against the big man on campus."

Duo's mouth almost dropped. "You did what? That could cost you your job!"

Jimmy smiled broadly and answered, "What Chief don't know won't hurt him. The B.C.A. are the only people that are gonna get this job done."

"Can the B.C.A. stop the trial?" Duo asked urgently.

"Afraid not until they get more evidence that the kid didn't do it. I used to be on the FBI and got moved to this little town as a county cop just because I wanted a more peaceful job...now look what has happened." Jimmy said taking a sip of his tea his eyes peaceful.

Duo shook his head and got a smirk on his face. "You're gonna get so busted."

"I know," answered Jimmy his smile brighter then ever.

First on the list was Hiroshi.

I knew I liked Hiroshi and I knew we had been in love before. Put this with some frustration and a little but of adrenaline and boom you have fire works.

Second on the list was my dream.

I really couldn't tell much about this. There really wasn't much to tell. All I knew was that maybe they were just dreams. Nothing more.

Third on my list was this case.

This thing had bothered me the most lately. I didn't know why it was exactly either. All I knew was that this was really tough to handle with all the other things that had been going on lately. 

I suddenly snapped to Hiroshi as I saw a picture of us that I had earlier hung on my wall. I was eating cotton candy at some kind of carnival and it was all over me. I was laughing in the picture and he was pointing to me as he hugged me close... sticky fingers and all. I stared at the picture a little longer. We were stuck in time.

Stuck in time.


	7. Second Best

****

Authors Note: _It has been FOREVER since I have wrote on this story. I've had a BAD writer's block! Anyway here it goes._

****

Disclaimer: _Boy I haven't done this in a while...I DONT OWN ANYTHING! (Doesn't that always make you feel better)?_

Chapter 7

Sadness. The only emotion I had seen yet by this phantom. I stood there, the darkness engulfing me. Her red lips were in a tight line as she stared at me, her eyes full of sorrow. I wasn't sure what exactly was wrong with the phantom. Her black eyes reflected something I had yet to see...warmth. Staring at her I could see her frail figure was wearing down. She was different, not as strong as I had once seen. I watched as she sat down. The wind started to whirl again, gusts blowing my blonde hair back. 

"Heero..." I heard seeing the picture play out in front of me.

The phantom was staring down at a man with large persian blue eyes. His messy brown hair gave him slightly a boyish look. She was holding him close the blood he was shedding upon her small hands.

"Hold on please Heero hold on," she whispered looking around for help.

"I...I" the man stuttered breathing in deeply.

"Be strong for me please be strong..." the woman answered kissing his forehead tears falling down her slender face.

The man wiped a tear away a smile spreading across his lips.

"Please Heero you promised. Hold on please hold on. You can't leave me. Don't leave me to walk this lonely road alone. Heero please...please," the woman said her voice meek.

"In all my life I..." the man coughed and looked up at the woman "I never had anyone care for me. Had anyone show me the world is so much more beautiful then it may seem. I..." the man stopped abruptly coughing again his strength leaving him more and more each moment.

The woman kissed him softly her eyes tender though tears were cascading down.

"I love you...I love you," the man's eyes slowly slid shut taking his final breath.

The woman looked down tears falling more frequently. 

"Heero come back. Come back to me Heero," she whispered holding him closer, sobs shaking her body.

I felt a tear slide down my face as I looked over at the phantom. She was trying desperately not to cry as she watched again her love leaving her.

Wind started to whirl around me. I could still hear the woman's faint sobs in the background as finally darkness fell around me.

"Aisha?" I heard a man say as I opened my eyes slowly.

There stood Hiroshi. The morning sun peaking through my window giving a soft glow to his amber eyes. His hair was tousled with that "just woke up" look that made him look so cute despite all his manly features.

"Breakfast is ready. We're having omelets, your favorite," he said smiling. I could tell he felt slightly uncomfortable since what had happened yesterday.

"That sounds wonderful," I said slowly getting out of bed.

"Well uh...I'm gonna just...go," Hiroshi mumbled walking out the door swiftly.

I dressed myself in casual attire, nothing too fancy. I had decided that today I was going to ask Gene if he knew who the woman in my dreams was. My gut feeling was that it was Sazuka the assassin.

Walking slowly down the spiral staircase I found my way to the dining room. 

Every one sat quietly at the table, slowly chewing their food.

"So...what we got on the Jim case?" I asked as casually as I could when I sat between Duo and Hiroshi. 

Duo shot a glance at Jimmy, which was sitting quietly sipping his orange juice.

"Jim's trial is here in a couple weeks. It seems Jimmy's chief wants to bump the trial up. The judge agreed but wasn't too happy about it," Duo said eyeing Jimmy trying to get a reaction out of him.

"So what do you think about this Jimmy?" Mannon asked shooting a glance at me out of the corner of her eye.

Jimmy looked up from his omelet as Mannon threw the days paper to him.

The article had been published late due to something another the editor of the newspaper couldn't really tell us. My guess is that the Chief tried to stop it from coming out. Looked like it didn't work.

Duo spewed out his orange juice he had just drank after seeing the picture of Chief.

"That idiot!" Duo yelled in anger as he grabbed the paper of Jimmy's hand. "Why that son of a - -," Duo started before Mannon interrupted him.

"You all know the B.C.A. will be breathing down our neck. The CIA will probably come knowing how big this was."

"It was a split second decision I'm sure," Jimmy stated after leaving the table.

"Well, I better be off you guys. See ya around," Gene said getting up from the table.

A few moments after Gene had walked off I finished my omelet as quickly as I could to make sure to fill myself up for the day. 

"Gene!" I yelled after him.

Gene turned his head his red hair glowing in the little light in the room we were in.

"Gene I need to ask you something. Now it will sound really bizarre, and I don't want you to make a big scene about it," I started trying to build myself up to ask him.

"OK..." Gene said a little reluctantly after giving me a few strange looks.

"I've been having these dreams lately and well...they seem to have a lot of the same woman in them. I thought that maybe it could be an image of that Sazuka woman, but I wouldn't know," I started sitting down in a nearby chair.

"Well...what she look like?" Gene asked a look of puzzlement on his face.

"She has rather long black hair up in some kind of ponytail, cold eyes that send chills up your back, a white kimono that I really can't explain, and a wooden stick of some kind," I said trying to remember some details about her.

"Pale skin?" Gene asked me becoming interested.

"Yes," I answered after pausing for a moment.

"I'd say you have yourself "Twilight" Sazuka," Gene stated rather exited.

"She's been giving me images. Like a time she tried to kill Hiroshi for hurting me," I said trying to remember one of my many dreams.

"Yes, I remember that day quite well," Gene said laughing. "You should have seen the look on that man's face."

"Why would she be doing this?" I asked not really Gene but myself.

"Well we don't even know if it's the real her, or just an image," Gene said after thinking for a moment.

"You think she could be something that I made up to channel my past through?" I asked Gene.

"It could be possible. Probably probable," Gene answered me going into deep thought.

"Today was the strangest and saddest dream. It was about that man Heero. If it was true he died in her arms. Then again this could all just be wishful thinking. I mean his last words being I love you and such. It seems too wonderful to die that way," I mumbled lightly. 

"It would be really hard to place them there, but it maybe could be true," Gene said his eyes trailing off.

"You know I was sorta hoping it was her. I mean so I could get facts about the case, but she just won't talk," I said staring around the room.

"Well, I'm not sure what to tell you, Aisha," Gene stated getting up and stretching. "If you'll excuse me now I have some things to take care of. I might be able to think of an answer later," Gene said slowly striding out of the room.

It had been quite some time since I had seen the ring. It really bothered me the way it disappeared with out one shred of evidence. I decided the next day I would go back out in the woods again. It might have been where it was so late at night. I wasn't really sure what to do as I sat in my room fiddling with papers on the case.

"Aisha?" I turned to see Hiroshi standing in my doorway his eyes struggling to keep up my gaze.

"Hello Hiroshi," I said straightening my eyes wandering to the picture at the carnival.

"Aisha I wanted to say - -," Hiroshi started before I interrupted him.

"I understand. You don't have to say sorry. I completely understand."

"Aisha it's just I miss you so bad, and I want to be with you every waking moment," Hiroshi said taking a step closer the moonlight from my open window casting across his features.

"Hiroshi, your a good man, it's just...I don't know what to do," I said feeling his presence closer to me.

"Aisha please let me be with you. Don't you understand how much I feel for you?" Hiroshi asked his eyes in a captivating gaze.

I sat there staring up into his large eyes. I was lost in thought. Lost in his arms. Lost in love. I felt something stronger for this man then I had anyone before. Maybe it was our chemistry before I lost my memory, or maybe I was learning to love him again. No it wasn't a fairy tale dream. No prince charming just an average man in love with an average woman. There was no love at first sight, but maybe at second glance. I wasn't sure what to do. The man had already swept me off my feet with those simple words. He loved me and that made something stir inside me. I didn't want to feel it, but how could you resist those large amber eyes, the cute little way he winks at you, and the serious words he used. It wasn't a fairy tale...but very close.

"Hiroshi..."I whispered as he walked to my bed. I found myself wrapped in his embrace, warm and calm. He was just what I had dreamed about. What I had wanted in the back of my head for so long. He was the second best thing to prince charming.

"Hiroshi tell me the story," I said staring at the picture of us at the carnival.

"What story?" he asked his hands ruffling through my hair.

"Tell me about the carnival. When we were all so happy," I said smiling warmly.

"It was a beautiful day in June, but not as beautiful as you, and the smell of popcorn and humidity filled the air. We had all decided to go to the carnival, despite Heero and Sazuka's demands not to go. You had that crisp look – the one that drives me wild. You looked so fresh despite the humidity outside. We rode the ferris wheel, the bumper cars, and even the small roller coaster there. It was a perfect day and..." Hiroshi said before looking down.

Those were the last words I had heard, for I had fallen asleep in Hiroshi's arms.

Oh yeah forgot to tell you guys I have a new story up called Caged. I used it when I couldn't think of ideas for this story.


	8. Maybe

****

Authors Note: _Well here's another chapter. Oh some one help me I think I'm getting a little bit too involved in this story. (I stayed up last night just thinking of ideas for it)! Anyway here we go chapter 8._

****

Disclaimer: _This keeps getting so much more fun. I don't own anything! That was nice._

Chapter 8

"Hello? Anyone here?" I yelled staring around the darkness engulfing me. Maybe she knew I knew who she was. Maybe this whole ordeal would be over in a matter of seconds, just maybe. 

I heard footsteps behind me. It was almost like a soft ruffle. Something only a baby fawn would make when hiding. I turned quickly to see her there a stern look set on her face.

"Sazuka..." I said quietly smiling ear to ear.

She didn't seem happy about me knowing her. Maybe I wasn't intended to, but I did. Staring at her I could see that she was rather agitated at the fact. At that moment I couldn't understand why. 

"Gene told me it was you," I said laughing slightly as I walked up to her "I heard we were good friends. Is it true?" 

The woman only looked at me; her eyes set in a cold stare. In that moment I would hear her voice. The only words I would hear from the phantom.

"Gene only tells the truth. Now back to business," she said turning.

Her voice was strong, bold. I looked at her back, as she stood straight, almost as a marine would. She had so much posture; but then again she was Sazuka wasn't she.

"Why exactly are you doing this? Are you just part of my imagination?" I asked my heart racing as I stepped closer.

"Your a smart girl, Aisha, think," she answered and with that the wind started to howl.

"Sazuka, get back here you idiot!" I heard a woman yell. I turned to see me on what seemed to be a tiny ship in the ocean. There was a storm brewing and the wind was rocking the boat violently. Then it hit me. I knew what was happening next and the thought made me sick.

I could only see the waves swelling in the ocean. There was silence and all one could hear was the wind whirling around you. The other people on the boat looked at the waters terrified. I knew, as the lightening flashed across the black sky, the man Sazuka had so bravely went after would no doubt be dead.

"Sazuka!" I yelled frantically. A cold chill ran down my spine as I heard a yell and then silence. In an instance Sazuka was bringing a man back to the boat. She was obviously injured, by what we will never know. 

"Aisha," she whispered as I pulled her into the boat. 

"Shut up you idiot you could have been killed," I retorted back, mad as a hornet.

"Aisha," Sazuka grew silent. "Aisha, he's dead."

My stomach rolled as I looked at the phantom. I knew who had just died.

"No, he can't be. He's a strong a swimmer. That's why I told you not to go out there. No, Quatre is too strong," I answered her shaking my head.

"Aisha, I'm sorry. I got there too late," she answered me.

"I'm a better swimmer. If I had gone out there he would have been fine. I should have gone after him. I was just too scared. Oh I'm sorry Quatre – I'm sorry," I whispered staring into the empty blue eyes of the man.

"Aisha, there was nothing we could do. He has been dead for quite some time. I'm sorry," Sazuka answered staring out at the endless ocean.

"My dear friend, I will never forget you," I said clasping hold of Quatre's hand. Tears swept down my face as I closed those enchanting blue eyes.

"Aisha, wake up. Aisha!" I heard a familiar voice say as I opened my eyes to see Hiroshi. I had completely forgotten about last night but very glad once I remembered.

"Ah, the angel has awaken," he said kissing my forehead lightly.

"Hiroshi," I said hoarsely as I got up to brush my teeth.

"Oh no you don't, breakfast in bed this morning," Hiroshi said getting the tray he had sitting on my dresser.

"Breakfast in bed after I brush my teeth," I said getting up and going to the bathroom in my room.

"Well alright," he said with a slight pout.

I came out toothbrush still in my mouth, my hair tousled.

"Do you know anything about a guy named Quatre?" I asked best as I could with the toothbrush in my mouth.

"Well," Hiroshi said scratching his head and thinking, "I've heard some things about him. Why?"

"I was just - -," I stopped and spit out the toothpaste in the sink. "I was just wondering."

"Well I heard you two were friends from way back then. You two went on a ship here to America and that's where you met Sazuka," he said smiling starting to sip his juice.

"Just like you and Melfina were?" I asked remembering some one mention they had known each other a long time.

The orange juice spewed out of Hiroshi's mouth at this. He stared at me for a moment.

"No, that was different," he said bringing my food to the bed.

"But - -,"

"It's not really a big deal Aisha," he added in quickly.

"Oh come one tell me," I said very interested at that point.

"Well uh...we saw each other," he said quietly.

"That's not a big deal. I mean it's not like you two had a child," I said taking a bite of my pancakes.

Hiroshi, with much difficulty, swallowed his juice.

"You ok?" I asked slightly dumbfounded.

"Yeah, uh, I'm fine. Look I'm gonna go downstairs and see what I can work on for today. I'll uh talk to you later," Hiroshi said quickly walking out the door.

"OK," I yelled after him after taking a bite of my pancakes.

After eating my extra special breakfast in bed I decided I would go back to the forest. I didn't know why but I had this feeling that the answer to all this was tied to that ring. 

I stepped out of the house to be surrounded by the frigid air. It was cold this time in January and the snow was softly falling. I tightened my scarf and started towards the small forest behind the house. 

Enclosed in the smell of pine I started up the path. The small shrubs scraped against my jeans as the sun barely peaked through the tall trees. I had told no one of where I was going and thought that to be the best thing. Arriving at the same place I had saw the ring I searched frantically over the ground. No shiny object glimmered this time. Getting up I thought to myself how it all might have been a hallucination. 

I treaded slowly back to the house to get struck by the most fascinating thing in my life.

I walked slowly in the house as every one was crowded around the television. Melfina kept whining saying something that she was gonna miss the soap _Days of Our Lives. _Everyone at the mention of this just grumbled and carried on watching the news. I then noticed Gene wasn't there. Knowing him he was around somewhere piddling the day away.

I strode to the kitchen to get me a can of soda to hear a murmur coming from the hallway. I walked as quietly as I could to see Gene in a kneeling position praying. He was very white in complexion and was praying with all his might.

I touched his shoulder gently and he jumped up.

"I...I'm sorry. I thought you were her," he answered his words slurring together slightly.

"Her?" I asked confused.

"She came. She didn't look angry. She didn't look like her. I...I stood there and watched her. She was different. I didn't know what to do. I started praying and she left," Gene said taking big gasps of air.

His eyes were wild as a cold sweat poured off him.

"Gene you're not making any sense," I said to him my eyes set in a confused glance.

"She...and then...but she was here," he started again trying to tell me but he was becoming more frantic by the moment.

"Gene slow down," I said trying to calm the man down.

"I saw her she was right here staring at me," he started staring at the wall.

"Gene who are you talking about? Who is her?" I asked trying my best to find out what had happened.

"Sazuka. I saw her. I saw Sazuka," he said shaking his head frantically.

"What?" I asked.

"Some one in this house must have killed her. She's back to revenge her death," he started getting up and looking around frantically. "It's the only explanation!"

"Gene really this doesn't make any - -," I said before Gene cut me off.

"Listen to me. The woman was standing right there! She...she was here I swear! Those eyes...those eyes that she has cut into me. They were different this time, almost colder," he said looking around wildly.

"Gene please try to calm down. Sazuka is dead. It's impossible for her to be walking around here," I said to him trying to shake the feeling in my stomach.

"SHE WAS IN YOUR DREAM WASN'T SHE!" Gene yelled. "WHAT DO YOU THINK I BUMPED MY HEAD? DO YOU THINK I'M CRAZY?"

"I'm not saying anything Gene just that - -," I started before he interrupted me again.

"You DO! YOU THINK I'M CRAY!" he yelled his eyes wild.

"Please just calm down and we'll sort this out," I said quietly. "Here let me get you a cup of coffee. Sit down right here. There you go."

I walked over to the cupboard and got his favorite mug. After pouring coffee in it I sat it down in front of him and took a seat.

"Aisha, she was there. I know without a doubt she was there," he said quietly taking a sip of his coffee.

"Gene how can you expect me to believe this?" I asked staring at him with concerned eyes.

"You've seen her yourself, only in your dreams. She's here to get back who ever killed her," he said giving me a look of complete knowledge.

"Gene you're being silly," I said quietly. "This is all some kind of mix up."

"I KNOW WHAT I...I know what I saw," he said trying to calm down.

"Look, I'm going to get you a blanket. You go on up to your room and go to sleep," I said walking out.

Walking down the hallway I couldn't shake the feeling Gene was right. What if Sazuka really was here to take revenge? 

Suddenly a bright light started to glow. I shaded my eyes for it only to become pitch black. 

"Hello?" I called out looking down the hallway.

A pale figure appeared. Her eyes glimmered in a sadistic way that sent chills up your spin. I knew who it was. Gene was right; it was Sazuka.

I dropped the blanket I was holding, my mouth open wide. She was really here. Gene wasn't crazy.

"What...what..." I couldn't speak to ask her.

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Her eyes glaring at me as I was being swept up in the darkness. Finally with one last nod she was gone.

I walked into Gene's room shaking to find him staring at me and not one bit asleep.

"You just saw her didn't you?" he asked a smile playing across his lips.

"Y...yes," I said a little shaky.

"Oh so am I crazy now?" Gene asked his smile gone.

"Gene I'm sorry for not believing you please forgive me," I said quietly.

"No, no, no, you don't have to say a thing. I understand one hundred percent. The unreliable Gene saw something amazing and it wasn't true," he said a glimmer of sting in his voice.

"Gene please calm down," I said staring at him slightly scared for the man's sanity.

"What are you talking about? I am calm. I'm always calm. You don't have to say one single little word little missy," Gene said a little laugh in his tone.

"Gene please...." I started to say but stopped.

"Still think I'm crazy? Do you? Do you think we're both out of our minds?" Gene asked smiling widely. Even though his smile brought back the warmth in him he still was scaring me.

"Gene I'm really sorry," I said not answering his question.

"What do you still think I bumped my head?" he asked a devilish smile playing on his lips.

Maybe we both were. Maybe we both needed some help with our "issues". Maybe.


	9. He's In The Jail House Now

****

Authors Note: _Well I would like to thank my friend Aisha Ryoko Clan-clan for that...interesting...theory. I know I keep saying she's not crazy but some times I wonder. Anyway lately I haven't been updating as well as I usually do because of school so I'm really sorry. Well here we go chapter nine._

****

Disclaimer: _I don't know why I'm still doing this but oh well. I PROMISE I don't own anything._

Chapter 9

A flash of lightening etched its way across the black sky. I stared at the phantom her pale skin and rigid features shining through. The reflection of the lightening lit its way across her black eyes. Thunder crashed in the background as an almost insane smile spread across her lips. I wasn't sure exactly why we were outside but she made it certain I didn't need to know. An almost sane look was streaking across her eyes as she stared out into the black night. 

"Why...why are we..." I didn't finish the sentence for something pierced fear into me. 

I saw a white dove fighting against the brutal wind and I knew what was happening. Despite my memory loss the image was distinctly familiar in my mind.

"Please don't!" I screamed out to the phantom as she gave a very familiar blank stare.

I knew she wouldn't give in. The storm had engulfed her in the warped mind stage she so rarely came to. She was merciless even to the pleading screams of her friend. The horrific image was about to play in front of me as I looked up to see her staring down at me, a sadistic smile playing across her features.

Then it came full force. A woman with light brown hair was hanging on the edge of a building, me holding on to her with all my might. 

"Aisha...let go," the woman said staring up at the image of me. Not a sign of fear showed through her large green eyes.

"Just...hold on...I can pull you up," I yelled out against the wind trying to catch my breath. My strength was wearing down as frantically trying to pull her up.

"Aisha, let go!" the woman yelled her voice stern.

"I'm NOT going to let you go! We don't need to worry Chief back at the police unit for finding me another partner," the image of me said a slight smile spreading across my face. 

"Aisha if you don't let go they'll catch us. We can't have them get a hold of us and our knowledge," the woman yelled out against a crash of thunder.

The faint sounds of men were heard in the background as I saw the woman look up.

I looked over my shoulder at the phantom whose eyes were even colder then usual. Was she punishing me? Had she gone insane? 

"Look I...I can't do this," the image of me said gripping her hand even tighter. Tears where starting to form in her eyes as she stared down at her friend.

"I think they're up here sir!" a man was heard yelling coming up the long flight of stairs. 

The fearless woman looked up at her friend and gave a pleading look.

"I can't. I just can't Jamie," the image of me said trying to pull Jamie up.

"Aisha...Goodbye and Good luck," Jamie said before loosening her grip on her friend.

"NO!" the image of me cried out staring after my friend. Tears streamed down my face as I heard the men getting closer.

I looked up at the phantom a scorned look spread across my face. With a strike of lightening and a booming sound of thunder I was back in my bedroom.

A cold sweat was across my forehead as I covered my head with the blankets. The day had already started out awful.

I heard a knock on the door but didn't bother to answer it. My body was stiff and rigid that morning. I was on the edge of keeping my sanity. 

"Aisha," I heard a very familiar voice say coming in. To my suprise it was Gene who had came to wake me up this morning. His eyes were bright and cheerful as usual, but a large scar across his cheek gave him a rougher look. 

"Yeah Gene," I said rolling over in my bed not to face him. 

"Aisha breakfast is ready," he said throwing the covers off me.

"What does your all's lives revolve around breakfast Gene? Let me sleep," I said a little shaper then planned.

"Another dream eh?" Gene asked sitting on the edge of the bed. His massive body loomed over me as a suddenly solemn look spread across his features.

I was slightly suprised by the question. I didn't really think Gene would mention what had just happened the day before.

"Yeah...another dream," I said my eyes heavy with fatigue as I looked up at him.

"Well get up. You have a long day ahead of ya," Gene said pulling me slowly out of bed.

"What do you mean a long day?" I asked questioningly.

"Ask Jimmy," was all Gene answered.

A dreaded thought started to seep deep inside of me. There was no way they could move Jim's court date up this early could they? No, it was something else. The aspect of that could be impossible.

I slipped down the stairs in a pair of old blue jeans and a yellow sweater that kept me cozy in the cold house.

I walked into the living room to see Duo look up at me in a solemn manner. His warm eyes seemed to be wet with tears. Jimmy didn't make eye contact, but only stared at the floor.

It was impossible wasn't it? I was right. There was no way they could move the court date up that quick.

I looked to see the same man that was the drunk's lawyer. He still had that menacing gleam in the dark brown eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie sending out his dark features. His black hair still slicked back was slightly out of place.

"Aisha, this is our chief of police Mister Josh Randinburg," Jimmy said pointing to a man in the corner. 

The man had soft green but his wind beaten face gave him a harsh tone. His whisky brown hair was combed back. His suit hung loosely on him but made him look slightly more attractive. He wasn't a heavyset man as she had pictured. He was young, maybe in his early thirties, and was about the height of Jimmy. 

I only nodded still staring at the man a look of complete disgust spread across my face.

"Ms. Aisha I'm here to talk to you about questioning one of our witnesses," the man said straightening his tie.

"I'd prefer Aisha sir," I said a sting in my voice. I was sure the Ms. Aisha thing was another sexist remark covered up with a subtle tone.

"Aisha..." the man stopped his ego slightly bruised.

"Why are we even questioning her officer? She was badgering my client," the lawyer said his mouth in a tight scowl.

I looked at Duo glaring at Chief. There was a bitter hatred for the man radiating off of him. Perhaps Duo wasn't as sweet natured as I thought.

"Aisha is this true," Chief asked looking over at me with a stern look.

I shuffled slightly. I knew I had no right to even be questioning the witness.

Looking over at Duo again I saw he had had the same talk. It didn't look very good.

"I only asked him some simple questions sir. I was concerned for the boy's sake. He seems to be very traumatized by this. No doubt you don't know this sir. I mean you were the one that put the kid in a holding cell were you not? I've been meaning to talk to you about that," I snapped at the man I had waited to meet for so long just to do this.

"Aisha, I don't think we'll be needing that," Jimmy said looking over at Chief then me.

"MS. AISHA I believe that being prohibited from being anywhere near the jailhouse would be a good punishment for this," Chief said his eyes filled with malice. 

"Sir I don't believe this is right!" I protested desperately. I had to help Jim with this and without seeing him how could I?

"You have no jurisdiction here. You are part of a special unit. Let the county police handle this," Chief said turning away.

"Fine then! Ruin a young man's life! I hope you're satisfied with yourself! Oh, and as well as your witness, he's the town drunk if you didn't know!" I yelled storming off. 

I fell onto my bed frustrated and tired. What an absolutely perfect day it had started out to be. 

"Aisha," I heard a man say outside my door.

I immediately filled with rage when I heard his voice. It was Jimmy. 

I didn't answer but only lay there on my bed. I was shaking with rage as he opened the door slowly.

"Aisha I want to say I'm sorry," he said quietly.

I jumped up and stormed up to him. 

"I thought you were turning out to be a nice guy, Jimmy. What ever happened to dropping the B.C.A. some hints huh?" I asked almost in a yelling voice.

"Aisha - -," the man started before I interrupted him.

"Jimmy your just like them. You have NO respect for anyone. What is it about, huh? Is it about money? Power? Please tell me I'd really like to know. I'd like to know how you could sleep at night while that kid is rotting in that cell. Tell me Jimmy. TELL ME!" I yelled my anger rising over the edge.

"Aisha, please just understand."

"Understand what? That we trusted you and you let us down? Why didn't you stand up for me in there? Say something on my behalf? Oh wait you were too busy sucking up to your boss now weren't you. Aisha I don't think we'll be needing that. Good way of showing trust!" 

"Aisha, I didn't know what to do. I'm already in hot water for letting you talk to the witness."

"One of these days Jimmy...one of these days you're gonna get what you deserve. You'll be sitting alone in that jail cell like that kid is. That's what you should get!" 

Jimmy only looked after me as I pushed by him. I was gonna handle this one way or another.

Pushing past all the people in the crowded bar the smell of smoke and alcohol filled the air. I choked on it as I walked by another crowded table with men playing poker. Some sat in the corner watching some sort of sport and cheering on their team as others just crowded around the bartender begging for another hit.

"A toast to Robert for beating the pants off that short tempered Aisha!" I heard a man yell.

I pushed my way to the table and saw the men chugging their drinks.

"So howdya do it Robert?" a man asked staring at what seemed to be the lawyer.

"Easy. I did what all lawyers do. Lie, and get their way," the man said smirking.

"Lying isn't appreciated around here," I said walking up behind the man.

"Really now," the man said smirking until he turned to face me. He obviously didn't know it was I and a look of shock appeared on his face.

"Let's chat shall we," I said pulling him up out of his chair. I dragged him to a quieter part of the bar and pushed him against the wall.

"How does it feel to be pushed around now!" I yelled at him as I pinned him against the wall.

"Really I am suprised by your persistence," Robert said smirking.

I slammed him up against the wall one more time and held his throat with my forearm.

"I didn't want to have to do this the hard way but since women get no respect I guess I will."

"Well a woman like you should get a lot respect."

Robert winked at me and smiled.

"Maybe this isn't for respect. Maybe it's about the fact that I really just don't like you."

I turned him away from the wall and punched him sending him onto a table. I was about to pull him up and give him another taste of what he deserved when the bartender held me back.

"Call the police, Jack!" the bartender yelled.

I looked up into the eyes of Chief. I was sitting behind bars in the filthy cell they had put me in. 

"Well we meet again," Chief said sitting down in a chair in front of my bars.

"I thought you said I wasn't allowed anywhere near here," I snapped at him.

"Aisha listen. I'm gonna be lenient if you'll just keep your mouth shut. I won't put this in your files but I will hold you here over night. That's the best offer I can give you," Chief said shaking his head slightly.

"I'll take it," I said in a low voice.

"You'll be home first thing tomorrow morning," Chief said walking away.

I lay my head on the hard pillow they had supplied. I heard some one start to sing an old bluegrass song in on of the cells.

"He's in the jail house now."


	10. Part 2: Living Through His Eyes

****

Disclaimer: _I think you all know by now._

****

Authors Note: _I haven't written in quite some time so I'm guessing that I should before my friend gets grumpy. Plus I went to Atlanta this week so ya know. Well anyway here it goes you guys._

****

Part 2 

Living through His Eyes

Chapter 10

Phoenix

I could only give a scornful stare at the phantom. She seemed normal today, as normal as she could get, and was only staring with that blank look.

"Could you please explain what in the WORLD was wrong with you yesterday?" I asked a sting in my voice.

She only gave a slight smirk. It penetrated me making me madder. How in the world could this woman just smirk after what she had put me through? 

I stepped closer to her my eyes burning with rage. Hatred coursed through my soul as I finally could open my mouth to speak.

"Tell me..." I stopped gritting my teeth, "tell me, if we're are such good friends then how could you do this?" 

She said nothing. The woman acted like I was supposed to know. She expected me to figure it all out. 

"Why won't you tell me?!?" I screamed out. I could feel my hand turning into a fist. I was tired of being pushed around, being treated like something on the side of the road.

The phantom only shook her head solemnly, hair softly falling around her face. Her eyes swiftly moved upward giving a piercing stare. I saw her lips turn into a scowl as she finally turned away.

I could feel the wind whipping around me now. It brushed my hair across my face and sent a cold chill down the back of my neck.

"Bring up the back!" I heard Mannon yell as we rounded a corner in what seemed to be some kind of fort.

"Aisha are you there? Over." I heard a male voice say from the image of me's walkie-talkie.

"Cut the crap, Duo. Yeah I'm here and you don't have to go through all that formal stuff alright," I heard myself say as we rounded another corner.

"Aisha..." I could hear Duo's voice very solemnly say.

"What's happening down there Duo?" I asked quietly.

"Aisha, we shut down the main power source but they have a back up system. Heero's on it now but we can't crack it. It seems their back up system has series of codes you have to go through. One wrong move and the alarms go off and we're busted."

"Have you talked to Sazuka about this?"

"No."

"Well you idiot tell her."

"Aisha...we can't get in touch with any one else."

I saw myself look around desperately. I was paired with Mannon and Hiroshi.

"Did you try restarting the system? Starting at square one?"

"What good would that do us? Their systems are too complicated and would take another good thirty minutes to figure out."

"Let me look into Sazuka, Jimmy, and Gene."

I saw myself turn the frequency and give a glance around as we entered a dark hallway.

"Sazuka," I said quietly as I heard men begin to talk.

"Yeah," I heard a feminine voice say.

"Look, Duo and Heero are having trouble shutting down the back up system to the main power source."

There was silence for a moment.

"I figured they would. Has Ms. All Mighty heard of this yet?"

I looked at the phantom confused. She only gave a distinct smirk and turned her attention back to the scene.

"No, and I figure she won't. You and Duo are the only people I can get a hold of."

"Look, I'm at floor three around room three twenty four. Chief says that the wavelength should be around here some where. I want your group and Duo's to head back. I'll send down Jimmy and Gene."

"We're in this together Sazuka. Don't go trying to act like a hero."

"I'm not. I'm doing my job."

"We're here to stay and that's final. I'm gonna check up on Duo and Heero."

I saw myself change the frequency again. Mannon gave me a confused look as the voice of two men talking became louder as we walked down the hallway.

"We'll stop here 'til you get what ever problem we're having straightened out. We don't need to get caught. There's too much at stake," she whispered quietly.

"Duo..." I saw myself whisper quietly crouching low to the wall.

"Big problem, Aisha. Heero's about to make it through the back up system but I hear some men coming. If we stop now the alarms will go off and then only God will be able to save us."

"Darn it! Duo, keep trying and if you hear them coming run. We'll get out I'm sure of it."

There was silence.... Not a single word was being spoken on the other line.

"Duo. Duo..." 

More silence. 

Mannon looked over at me worriedly. Her eyes looked down at my walkie-talkie and then back up to me.

"Aisha..." I heard a quiet Duo say.

"Duo, what's happening."

"The men are in the control room. Get out of there. Now!"

"Where's Heero?" I asked.

"Me and him split up. I suggest you leave and in a hurry."

I saw myself look over at Mannon then Hiroshi.

We all got up and I saw myself change the frequency.

"Sazuka get out of there!"

"I'm on my way...I've got the wave length."

In that moment a blaring alarm was going off through out the building.

"Let's get out of here," Mannon said starting off on a run.

Hiroshi and the image of me never said a word in return. We just ran.

"Aisha!" I heard Duo's voice out of the walkie-talkie.

"Yeah."

"He did it. The S.O.B. turned us in!"

"Who?" 

"Hariko...he turned us into the embassy. I suggest we get back to the shuttle and get out of here QUICK!"

The wind started to gust around me. I knew what I had just seen. The phantom had shown me some of what happened the horrible night of our mission.

"Aisha Clan-Clan!" I heard a gruff voice say as I opened my eyes.

"Yeah," I said getting up slowly. I looked around to realize, to my disapointment, that I really had been put in jail that night. A bitter taste was coming in my mouth when I looked up at the guard. The man had a very handsome face. His eyes were an almond color and peered out behind dark eyelashes. He was a muscular man but a little bit more slender than Gene. His complexion was dark and associated well with his almost jet black hair. Rigid features were showing as a smile spread across his lips. He straightened his uniform.

"Isn't ver becoming on me is it?" he said smiling.

"Not exactly what I would have picked," I answered. I couldn't figure this man out. A dislike kept creeping in my mind but I couldn't figure out why.

"Well, Chief wanted me to bring you to his office. Looks like you're out cutie."

I gave a smile and slipped out of bed. He opened the door for me and gave a warm smile when I walked out.

"Do you need to cuff me?"

"Well...I could do that but I don't think the other jail mates would appreciate it. I'm sure if you want cuffed though we could arrange it. Tonight, my place sound good?"

He gave a wink and chuckled.

Despite how I wanted to slap him for that comment I couldn't help but laugh. He seemed like such a friendly man.

We started down the hall a silence creeping over us. I saw the Chiefs door but we walked right past it. I didn't say much. I figured Chief was in a meeting and needed me to wait. We kept walking until we reached the exit of the jailhouse.

"Um...I thought Chief needed to see me before we left."

"I don't think it's necessary," another man said coming behind me.

I never saw it coming. They pressed a cloth with some sort of liquid on it to my nose. Everything went black...

__

Ok I know this is probably REALLY suprising you but TRUST ME it will all come together in the end. Now the thing is should I leave you here with that?????? What do you all think? Ok, I won't be mean sorry for the interruption.

"Suprised she didn't fight us. I hear the woman's got a good left hook. What exactly are we gonna do with her now? M..." the man who came up behind me started to say. I looked at him. He had ragged clothes that hung loose on him. He certainly wasn't as muscular as his friend. His red hair was falling around his face almost covering his blue eyes. 

I looked up at the handsome "guard" again. He had a large scar on his right arm under it was a tattoo of a phoenix.

"Shaddup will ya? You're gonna wake her up!" the handsome man said kicking his shoes off and putting his feet on the coffee table in front of them.

"From the ashes thee shall rise..." I whispered transfixed on the phoenix on the man's arm.

"Honestly...I don't know why da boss wanted her. It's not the like the old boss's grudge. I mean that man was plain mad at the whole team. Really, though, if some one took the most powerful thing on Earth from me then I would get a little cranky at the whole team too."

"I told ya to shut your trap! Do you want her to wake up and give you a taste of that left hook?"

"Not really what I would have planned on the first date but hey maybe she could doctor me up."

"Honestly, if your gonna say anything about that say it to the woman's face."

"And so the handcuff thing today was the right way to treat a lady?"

" That was acting. Really sometimes I wonder how idiotic you can be."

" Are calling the third smartest person on the Earth right now an idiot? I just don't have any people skills."

"You're here to do your job, not have people skills."

"Yeah well, what are we supposed to do with Dolly back there? Boss didn't say a word 'bout what to do with her." 

"We keep her here idiot! I just wish I would be the one to kill her when the time comes around."

"What did she do to you? Look like the girls got herself into a mighty load of trouble."

"Not as much as her friend Sazuka. Looks like some one has already done her in. Too bad. I would have loved to see the look on her face as she took her final breath."

The man with red shaggy hair adjusted himself in his chair. He didn't seem too comfortable sitting around with the other man.

"Ya know, I'm not really sure about the whole killing her thing. I mean she was just doing her job, right?"

"_We _won't kill her, Boss will. Are you growing a conscious on me?"

"No it's just..."

The man stopped and gave an exasperated sigh. He couldn't seem to find the words he wanted to say.

"Look if you're to soft to do it, leave. We don't need someone like you getting in the way."

The handsome man was giving an intense stare at his partner. I couldn't see his partner's face because he had started to shuffle again but I could he was definitely thinking it over.

"You all _are _paying me a pretty penny."

"A _very _pretty penny."

The man started to shuffle again. I could see him there with his hand over his eyes thinking very intensely. I tried to speak but nothing came out. The light from the fireplace was giving a glow from what little I could see. I heard one of the men grunt as he picked himself up out of the chair and sit back down.

"I...I'm in"

I could see a wicked smile form on the other man's face. His cold eyes were burning right into his partners. They sent chills down my back as I saw the firelight flicker across his features.

"Good...you are _sure _about this? I don't need any _SOFTIES _on the job."

"When I'm sure I'm sure!"

"Don't you snap at me!"

"Why? You're not high authority anymore. You're on the low end of the totem pole. Just because you were once the boss's advisor doesn't mean ANYTHINH!"

"It means a lot! People like you were the ones who brought me down!"

I stared in astonishment as the handsome "guard" pulled his gun on the poor man with shaggy hair. If he killed him my only chance of escape from this place would slip right through my fingers.

"Don't test me!" the guard said his hand on the trigger. "You know I could easily make a hole in your head!"

"Calm down!" the other man yelled afraid for his life.

"Don't shoot!" I managed to yell out.

A tremble of fear swept through me as they both turned their attention to me. I sat up and tried my best to hide my fear. I wiped the hair out of my eyes and gave a scornful glare at the "guard". He gave smirk and looked over at his friend.

"Look at that... you may get that first date after all buddy," he lowered himself to be level with me. A smile slid across his mouth and showed his perfectly white teeth. "And I'm sure you'll get more then a taste of that left hook."

"Who are you?" I whispered through gritted teeth. Despite the burning fear inside I still managed to put on a good show.

"Your nightmare babe," he said giving a grin and standing back up.

"Let's see her shall we. We have a beautiful young lady in here, enough alcohol to last us as long as we want it to, and enough money to buy your momma that pretty little fur coat she wanted. I think today has been a good day," the "guard" said to his friend giving a toothy smile.

"Come on man let's leave her alone," his partner said looking over at me.

"You're being soft Jeremiah," the other man said giving a slight scowl.

"Tell me who you are!" I yelled interrupting them.

The "guard" started to laugh looking at me then his friend.

"Look at this! The girls the one demanding things."

He continued to laugh taking the last sip of his beer and throwing it into the fireplace.

I jumped at the sound of the glass hitting the brick at the back of the chimney. Despite what I tried there was no way to gain control of the situation. I guess I would have to be ok with that.

"I believe I deserve to know who you are," I said quietly trying to keep calm.

Jeremiah took a step towards me but his partner held him back.

"We don't have to tell her anything," he said as he pushed him back.

Jeremiah pushed by him and came up to me smiling.

"The names Jeremiah. Call me Jerry. I'm afraid I can't give my last name ma'am but I'll explain what's happening here. See - -,"

"What is there to explain. By the end of two weeks she's gonna have a bullet through her head."

Jerry gave a sharp look at his friend and then turned back to me.

"I'm sorry about this ma'am. I need the money. That's the only reason I would do something this horrific."

"I understand..." I whispered quietly.

Jerry turned away obviously not being able to look me in the eyes. Maybe he knew what an awful thing he was doing.

"And what's your name?" I asked the man with the tattoo again.

"You don't need to know my name."

"Please, just your name..." I said quietly. I wanted so badly to know more so I could contact my friends and get this guy in jail. 

"Phoenix...call me phoenix," he said refusing to give his real name.

A wicked smile came across his face as the flames of the fire reflected in his eyes. The firelight flickered across his face as he threw the last bit of his drink into the fire making it leap hire.

Phoenix. From the ashes thee shall rise...

__

Hmm want more? Then maybe some reviews could uh ya know give me some inspiration if ya know what I mean. I love being able to play with your all's minds! R&R!


	11. Trigger Pulled All the Way

****

Authors Note:_ Ok so I haven't wrote in a while but this chapter is for Laura since she is about to KILL me cause I haven't written in a while. I know I left you all on a cliffhanger for QUITE some time._

****

Disclaimer:_ I think I'm going to stop doing this now._

Chapter...uh...11 I think

Smoke. Rolling. Billowing. Turning. Twisting. It was filled in the room with lights flashing everywhere. I choked on it as my lungs began to fill with it. It stung my eyes and my nostrils burned. Lying on the floor seemed to be my only escape from it so I did so. I could feel a warmth from some where. Fire. It crackled and popped in the next room. Yellow licked flames were starting ever so slowly towards me. I could feel my face begin to blister as it came closer...closer until I could barely stand it. The smoke was there again. There was no escape from this fiery hell that seemed to be engulfing me. There it was right in front of me and was beginning to feed off a plastic near by. Now fumes were in the air and any minute I thought that the torture would be ended and I would take my last breath. Fire...on my arm now. I could feel it burning and I screamed out in pain. It wasn't a scream of pure terror that was tightening around my throat but of excruciating torture. A pain that seared through your body and made your senses heighten ever so more. This couldn't be a dream for it was too real. I could feel my arm burning slowly...slowly sending my body into convulsions because of all the terror. Why couldn't I have died of a quick death? The pain ceased me as I frantically tried to move away from the scorching flames. Then...the fire wrapped me up in its deathly inferno. I closed my eyes...and I felt no more pain.

I opened my eyes to see the phantom standing over me. The inferno was gone and I couldn't feel a single hurt place on my body. What had just happened? Had she punished me for some thing I did not do? She was strange in the little mind game she played so well. No wonder she was an assassin at one time. She was surely wonderful at playing with human emotions and not caring. "Twilight" Sazuka, what a woman. Dreadfully deadly and nothing more then that. I wondered why she had chosen me to be her friend so many years ago when poor Quatre died. She seemed so heartless but yet concerned about my well being. How could that possibly be? How could a woman that lived with so much hatred possibly have any friendly feeling towards anyone? Every dream that I had she always seemed to try to mess with my mind and I would feel a hatred for her in my soul but now that I do think about maybe she was trying to help me. Perhaps she is trying to help me get my past back so I can live a happy life.

"Hey," I said with much difficulty as I tried to stand up. She had scared me to death with the joke she had played and I felt certain I could have hurt her any moment.

She said nothing but gave a nod.

"Jus don't talk then," I said in a mocking tone. "Do you have any ideas who those creeps were that took me yesterday?"

She looked at me strangely as if I was supposed to know.

"What are they from my past or something?" I asked inspecting myself to make sure I had no burn wounds.

The phantom said nothing but only stared at me in a way that seemed to show much sympathy. Why was she feeling sorry for me? Did she know something I didn't know? Surely the woman would have given some words if there was something serious going on but then again she was "Twilight" Sazuka.

I stared at her a moment longer and I almost saw a smile come across her lips. What was wrong with her today? It seemed like any other day, or at least to me, and she was smiling? 

"Did the old Aisha act like this? I mean I've been noticing how much more violent I have become and how well the word is...primitive," I said with a slight discomfort because her smile had turned into a tight frown.

Sazuka said nothing and only turned away from me. A hot wind blew against my face and then I saw the whole purpose of her "joke."

"Aisha! Aisha where are you?" I heard a woman yell as smoke began to engulf a hallway she was trying to make her way down. She looked so much like me and even had my run. The smoke was wrapping around her and I could barely see her. She was fearless, and for some reason was looking furiously for me.

"Mommy!" I heard a quiet cry from a room down at the end off the hallway. It was so faint and so scared. Was that me? Was I that poor little child lost in that awful inferno?

The woman ever so slowly made her way down the long hallway dodging items here and there. She was so determined to find me that it made me extremely sad not to know who she was. Her face looked so familiar but I could not place here in any of my memories. Just knowing she was my mother wasn't enough...I wanted to remember her.

"Aisha...hold on baby I'll be there in a moment," she yelled and started coughing. I knew the smoke was getting to her. She just kept going though despite the tears from the smoke. What a wonderful mother she was. 

She finally found the door and desperately tried to open it...but it was locked.

"Aisha...honey you need to open the door and let mommy in," she said gently as she heard the beams above her stir just enough to alarm her.

"Mommy I'm scared," the little girl cried out. I could hear the pure innocence in her voice. She was so helpless with out her mother's love.

"Aisha...just open the door," my mother said just a tad bit more urgent this time. The beams shifted again...creaking a little louder.

"I'm too scared to," I heard the girl cry out. She was probably behind that door frozen with fear as the smoke began to fill her small room.

"Aisha...j..." one beam fell and I heard a deafening scream from the mother. I couldn't see her because of all the smoke and I prayed I had just not seen my mother die. There was silence and nothing more for what seemed like forever. It pulsated in my ears and only the sound of the flame crackling and popping was heard.

The smoke started to billow even more there becoming so thick the visibility was extremely low. Yellow and orange flames flickered back and forth like snapping dragons waiting to pounce upon their next victim. 

"Mommy..." I heard the little girl say a little bit quieter this time.

There was no answer. Was the woman dead? I couldn't tell but there didn't seem to be any life on the other side of that door.

"Mommy...are you ok mommy?" the little girl cried out again. I could hear the tears in her voice and it brought tears to my own eyes. I prayed that my mother was alive still. I had no idea of her being alive or dead. By the looks of it, it seemed prayer was a little too late.

I closed my eyes tightly and heard the little girl's quiet sobs and the squeaking of the hard wood floors. Walking to the door seemed to be what she was doing. I opened my eyes to see the doorknob turn.

"Mommy..." the little girl said. Her blonde hair fell around her face and her eyes were teary.

There was no answer once again. I could barely make out the silhouette of the little girl as she peered out into the smoke. The fire leaped higher in the next room and I could only imagine the heat that was pulling at the little girl.

"Mommy are you there?" the little girl asked her voice urgent. She just stood there in the doorway, as the fire made it's way closer. 

"Mommy...please," the little girl whispered as she began to cough from all the smoke.

"Aisha..." I heard quietly as my heart leapt for joy to see my mother barely standing there. 

The little girl forced a smile and her tears were already starting to dry on her face.

I heard the beams creak again but it was barely enough sound to even be noticed. I was concentrating on my mother and the little girl. We seemed so happy despite the desperate situation that we were facing. 

Another beam creaked but I ignored it again. Then it creaked louder and I saw the little girl look up and the look at her mother. They stared at each other for a moment and then the beam creaked again and I thought for sure it was going to be the end in that moment. 

The beam began to fall. Smoke was all I could see as I heard a loud thud and the little girl scream, "Mommy!"

Silence was all I could here. 

"Not again..." I whispered as I peered into the smoke. Finally I saw that the beam had been wedged between the hallway.

"Aisha..." the woman whispered as another beam slowly moved. "Aisha, get back inside the room."

The beam creaked again and I could see it being loosened from its original position.

"But..." the little girl protested.

"I'll be fine hunny GO!" the woman yelled.

The girl closed the door slowly and gave one last look at her brave mother.

The beam moved a little farther this time.

"TAKE ME AWAY!" I screamed at the phantom not wanting to see my mother die. "Let me leave this place!"

Another beam creaked as the fire raged on in the small house.

"LET ME BE!" I screamed.

~*~

My eyes flashed open to see a small room. A cold sweat had formed on my forehead and my body was shaken.

"Good morning," Jeremiah said a smile spreading across his lips. "You were screaming so I thought I'd come and see what was wrong..."

"Just a dream," I said dryly not looking at him. 

In that moment I was thinking of any way to over power him and make his heart stop. Then, I believe, is when the REAL Aisha started coming through. I was starting to become the Aisha that everyone knew and loved but still my deepness had clung to me. I don't think I was as shallow as the old Aisha was, nor as ditsy. 

"Look Miss if I could do any thing about it I would but the boss is a VERY strong person," Jeremiah said and for the first time I heard a little bit of his British accent.

"Coward," I muttered getting out of bed. I hadn't thought that I had gone to bed in a slip that night but I didn't really care. If the man wanted to stare let him I was busy with other matters.

"I...I'm not a coward," I heard him say with a slight bit of stutter.

I turned to see his face bright red as he blushed and he had purposely changed his attention to the window.

"Then why won't you stand up for what you believe in?" I asked giving him an intense gaze.

He said nothing and just kept staring out the window. Sighing, he watched a couple birds fly by.

"This isn't a matter of morals..." he said quietly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Then what IS it about?" I asked walking towards him.

Jeremiah never turned his attention away from the window.

"It's about business," he said with no emotion.

"Spoken like a ruthless man. Either you're a wonderful actor or I am VERY wrong about you," I answered him. 

"What if you are?" he asked turning his attention towards me for once.

"Then you're just like your partner," I said coldly.

"I don't know what to tell you," he answered never taking his gaze away.

"You could tell me why you're looking like that at me," I said rather bluntly.

"I could...but I won't," he answered and gave a little smile.

"Why won't you? Are you afraid of what might come out?" I asked giving him the same intense gaze.

"I'm not afraid of my own feelings," he whispered his hand running through his hair.

"Then why won't you tell me?" I asked with a grin.

"Because I'm afraid of your feelings," he said quietly suddenly growing extremely serious.

"Tell me," I said quietly not sure how to answer him.

"I'm staring at you like that because...frankly you're the most beautiful thing that God could have ever created. Or Maybe I'm staring because I think you're an angel, and just maybe I could be staring because I think you're just too wonderful and would have to be a part of my imagination," he said his voice soft while his eyes had a warm glow.

"You barely know me," I answered with a voice about as soft as his.

"I didn't say I loved you Miss, I just said you're beautiful," he answered back his hand reaching out as if to touch me but he pulled it back.

We stayed like that for a moment. I tried to not give into the temptation of his soft voice and graceful words because of my dear Hiroshi. Hurting Hiroshi seemed to be the worst thing I could ever do but this softhearted man had made my body quiver just with his words.

"You wouldn't kiss me would you," Jeremiah whispered softly his eyes focusing on mine.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING JERRY?" I heard a voice boom over the silence that had began to grow deafening.

I turned around to find the "phoenix." His almond color eyes were darting back and froth between Jeremiah and me. 

"Nothing', I was just talkin' to the miss here," Jeremiah answered and looked over at me nervously.

"Excuse us," "phoenix said with malice as he grabbed the sweet man and pulled him over to the side.

"Don't you DARE fall for her," I heard phoenix say.

Jeremiah looked over at me and with hushed voices they began to talk again making sure I wouldn't hear a single word of it. 

I silently began to walk towards the door. Slipping a robe on I put my hand on the doorknob. Suddenly I felt something cold on my head. Cold metal...a gun.

"Just where do you think you're going?" phoenix asked his eyes almost looking like a slit because of the scowl on his face.

"Calm down!" I heard Jeremiah yell but couldn't turn to see him.

"I should just kill her off now. I'm sure the boss might let me do it because of all of this. It could have been a 'last resort'," he said turning the gun to a right angle and I could feel his breath on my ear.

"Just put the gun down," Jeremiah said his voice stern but soft.

"I'm not scared," I said looking out of the corner of my eye to see him smirking.

"You aren't now are ya?" Phoenix asked a little bit of laughter in his voice.

"No," I answered back defiantly. "Pull the trigger unless you're not man enough."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING AISH?!?" Jeremiah yelled. 

"Yes, what ARE you doing Miss Clan-Clan?" the phoenix asked his voice hushed.

I didn't answer but just stared straightforward. I knew he wouldn't do this. He had too much money on this deal.

I heard him begin to pull the trigger. Finally I heard a click.

I closed my eyes knowing I would not want them to see me scared my last moments on Earth. So many things were running through my mind in that instance. What about Hiroshi? He would be heart broken after this. 

"I'm coming Mother," I whispered as I heard him keep pulling on the trigger as it squeaked.

"NO!" I heard Jeremiah scream.

It happened...the trigger was pulled all the way.

__

BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! ONE OF MY BEST CLIFFHANGERS EVER!!! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Are you on the edge of you're seat blasting me out through the computer now? Nah, ya'll wouldn't do that just cause you don't know who got shot if ANYONE did! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! I LOVE BEING EVIL. If I get some notes I'll start on the next chapter. ::grins evilly:: see ya'll and remember REVIEW!


	12. A Game

****

Authors Note: _I believe this will be the first chapter that doesn't start out with a dream. No wait the very first chapter didn't. This chapter may be a little shorter then the other ones because of this but I will try to make it as long as I can._

****

Disclaimer:_ Yeah right._

****

A Game

Chapter 12??? (That's bad I'm forgetting which one I'm on)

"Hir...Hiroshi," I whispered quietly staring at the man groaning and holding to his stomach in the middle of the room.

"Aisha," he answered smiling up at me though his eyes were streaked with pain and discomfort.

I felt my heart stop in my chest as I looked up at the "phoenix." The burning rage was churning up in me and I tried my hardest to fight it. He had chosen to get out that gun and he had chosen to fire, and I had chosen to fire back.

"WELL AREN'T YOU GOING TO HELP THE MAN?" I yelled, my words sharp and stern.

I edged closer to the gun that was now rested on the floor. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears because I was so nervous.

Jeremiah quickly reacted to this and kneeled down beside Hiroshi. I couldn't see what he was doing, but I suspected he was inspecting his wound.

"Leave him," "Phoenix" answered the gesture coldly, staring down at Hiroshi with a pure hatred and bitterness that I had never been able to see in him despite how horrible he was.

I could see Hiroshi's eyes wondering over to the cold voice he heard.

"Sir, I don't think that leaving him would be the right thing to do at this - -," Jeremiah started before "Phoenix" interrupted him.

"We are NOT here to do the right thing now are we Jerry. Leave him!"

I could tell Hiroshi had finally focused on the face of the man that was so cruelly telling us to leave him here to die. His eyes widened and soon turned into a stare of bitterness back.

"Har..." Hiroshi started before he began coughing.

The Phoenix stared down at him a smug grin set across his face, his hands rested on his chest, and his eyebrows raised.

"What? Cat got your tongue? Shooting you was even better then shooting that miserable tramp you are with," "Phoenix" exclaimed his eyes gleaming with a malice that made me purely sick to my stomach.

I edged closer to the gun, staring down at Hiroshi. My hands were shaking as I tried to keep calm for I was becoming enraged more by the minute.

"Look maybe we should just- -," Jeremiah began to say a look of remorse for the man that lay next to him.

"Maybe we should what? Help him? Have you already begin to grow a soft heart Jerry? I told you not to let this woman any where near you, having feelings for her will cause nothing but it getting in the way," Phoenix interrupted as he uncrossed his arms.

"I do NOT have feelings for her!

"Look Jerry let's just get this over with. Get the girl, perhaps Boss will let us do the job of killing her."

"NO!"

"Phoenix" looked at Jeremiah skeptically as he tried to understand why he said no.

"What do you mean no??"

"I mean...Boss wants the pleasure of doing the job, you would hate for us to interfere with that wouldn't you? We may not get our pay."

"I believe that you ARE having feelings for Ms. Aisha, and I suggest that you keep these feelings held back or either destroy them, that is if you want to stay on the job." Phoenix answered back his words sharp and chilling. (A/N: I'm sick of using the quotations.) 

Jeremiah looked over at me a scowl on his face and then looked at Phoenix.

"Yes, I want to stay on the job."

I felt my heart sink in that moment. Jeremiah was now against me also. I had no chance of survival.

"Good, Jeremiah...very good. So now we can take Miss Aisha out of here?" he asked his eyes gleaming as he looked over at me.

"But Boss..." Jeremiah started desperately trying to reason with him.

"But nothing!" Phoenix yelled his words sharp and with a sting of impatience.

I quickly grabbed the gun my hands shaking with anger.

"STOP ARGUING AND HELP HIM NOW!" I yelled pointing the gun at Phoenix and trying to aim but I was shaking too much.

"Aisha what are you doing?" Phoenix asked thoroughly annoyed.

He slowly stepped forward his eyes burning into mine and a cold grin forming on his lips.

"Aisha give me the gun..." he said trying not to sound mad.

I thrusted the gun forwards my voice cold yet had a sense of fear and stood straight. "Help him, I'm being serious here."

"I'm being serious here too Aisha. Give me the gun," Phoenix repeated his last words filled with extreme exasperation and anger.

"Help him!" I yelled again looking down at Hiroshi lying motionless on the floor. All I remembered was he jumping in front of me...he saved my life.

"Aisha, stop this nonsense the man doesn't love you! Don't you see he's in it with us? This is all a game Aisha. How did I shoot him in the stomach if it wasn't on purpose?" Phoenix asked edging closer to me, his voice calmer his eyes not as sharp.

"I d...don't believe you! Some how you shot him there I know it! I...I just have to figure out how!" I yelled taking a step forward with the gun. I doubted everything that I had thought about Hiroshi and yet every word made me want to kill Phoenix more and more for shooting him.

"Why don't you go ahead and shoot me eh? Cause you can't. And another problem we seem to be having is that you are having doubts about little Hiroshi," he said extremely close to me his eyes sharp and curved as he looked down towards me.

(A/N: _And a month later I begin to write on it again hahaha yeah I know I haven't updated in FOREVER!!!_)

The moment was chilling his eyes looking black and lifeless. So cruel but filled with something I did not wish to see. I denied it with every thread of my being. It wasn't true, he lied. Honestly why would he tell me the truth? He was cold and heartless and only desire was to get money for killing me.

He tilted my head upward so I would have to look into the dark depths. I felt shivers seep down my as edged even closer. Slowly he pressed his lips to mine tenderly. It wasn't any kiss of love, just a lust, a pure want.

I fired the gun facing down and I heard him yelp in pain as he jumped back away from me. Two bullets left now was the only thought that skimmed my mind. 

He held his foot in excruciating pain as he stared at me. He still looked threatening despite his current position.

"Jerry damnit _(I never usually cuss in these stories and if you want me to edit that part out I will for you) _come help me!" Phoenix yelled his eyes burning with anger as he held his foot blood on his hands. 

"Stay!" I ordered as Jeremy began to walk slowly to Phoenix staring at me and the gun all the while. "You help Hiroshi!" 

"But Miss," Jeremiah stated staring at the apparently angry Phoenix.

"NOW! You bring him to a room where he can be taken care of and I will stay here with Phoenix," I yelled trying to keep my control but couldn't help but glance at Phoenix who was glaring at me. _(Look its another month later, are you all mad at me :S? I can't help I keep getting writer's block.)_

"Ok...just calm down Miss," Jeremiah said as he managed to pick up Hiroshi with a lot of problem.

Hiroshi groaned and I saw his eyes flutter a little. He was bleeding badly and needed to go the hospital.

"Can you take him to the hospital?" I whispered quietly knowing if Jeremiah did he would most likely get in trouble and that if they kept Hiroshi I wouldn't live much longer.

"No Miss you know I can't do that but we have a private nurse here at the mansion," Jeremiah answered beginning to walk out the door.

Mansion? This was some ones home? They had put me in the guestroom and just locked the door. This place that seemed to be the pit of hell was a mansion probably surrounded by other houses. I could escape...but I would have to wait for Hiroshi to get better. No way would I leave with out him.

"What are you thinking about Clan-clan?" Phoenix asked through gritted teeth trying to get up to walk to me.

"Nothing," I answered back pointing the gun at him once again.

I knew my power wouldn't last long. The gun would end up being taken away from me soon. 

"I'm not afraid Clan-clan and you know I'm not. I'm the phoenix right? From the ashes thee shall rise. You can't kill me," he whispered quietly his words bitter and cold. 

"Want to know something. All I have really cared about since I have begun to get my memory back is to get an innocent man out of jail. Why the hell did you even do this? It's more then just the money, you hate me. Why?" I asked staring at him just as strong of glare on my face as his. 

"You think you'll get everything figured out Clan-clan," he grunted a tad bit in discomfort as he moved a little. "But you won't. This is too complicated for you to understand, and as for you're little Hiroshi... don't you think it's a little odd the gun was pointed at your head but shot him in the stomach?"

Two bullets left...one could go right through his head. I wanted that so badly but I knew I had to keep him alive so I could figure this all out.

"I see nothing odd with it. There is a reasonable explanation for it," I answered back resting against the wall.

"Silly, silly, woman," Phoenix stated quietly.

I didn't answer but just stood there in complete silence. Hiroshi was a good man I knew it. Hiroshi wasn't in this game that Phoenix spoke of. I knew he would never do that to me. Hiroshi didn't play games. Not this game at least. No...not this game....

****

Authors Note: _BAHAHAHAH! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! I am REALLY sorry you guys! I know I have had you on this cliff hanger for like ever and please forgive me. I'll try to have another chapter up A.S.A.P. just because I love you guys. Reviews if ya love me :D. Oh yeah and sorry this chapter is a little short. _


End file.
